


A Reputation to Uphold

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, PG-13 - Blue Cortina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: It's almost bonfire night. Sparks begin to fly, both fireworks and romance. Can Gene keep both his reputation and Alex with the help from Luigi? Fate intervenes and Alex has to choose. Molly or Gene? Is it possible to have both in the world she loves? Galex till the end





	1. Arguments and Theft

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

Chapter 1

 

 

Several weeks after the Price’s death, Bonfire Night was approaching. And once again, Alex and her DCI were in the arguing.

 

 

“You can’t just go around arresting anybody Guv. We need to do a thorough investigation, it takes time. We can’t just pull in anyone who happens to be holding a sparkler. You can be impossible Gene Hunt!”

 

 

“Time Bolly, I haven’t got. Not to listen to you, rambling on till the end of time about how yer always right and that yer Psychiatry beats my instincts.”

 

 

“PSYCHOLOGY!!” Alex was practically screaming at him now, her face was livid.

 

 

“SAME BLOODY THING!" He said, matching her tone. "And speaking of time - Beer o’clock gentleman”.The office came to life, the lads put their jackets on and hurried out the door before anything kicked off between their DI and DCI.

 

 

“And just where do you think you're going?” Alex was starting to get extremely angry, her temper rising.

 

 

“Pub Bolls. Now get yer coat, yer buyin’ me a drink” Gene said as he strode out of the station, abuse being hauled at him by his DI, refusing to go with him.

 

 

\---

 

 

Once the team got back from Luigi’s, Alex was nowhere to be found, Gene’s Quattro was also missing. Stunned, Gene Hunt strode out of his office and over to Viv.

 

 

“Skip, you were here all dinner, tell me where Drake has gone. Now! Nobody steals my motor!” Filled with fury, Gene stormed back over to Luigi’s and climbed the stairs, two at a time, to Alex’s flat.

 

 

“Drake, get out here, NOW! What the hell did you think you were playin’ at stealin’ my motor? DRAKE! Open UP” feeling his blood rising, he burst the door down, only to be faced with an empty flat.

 

 

For four hours he searched for Alex and then finally gave in. He sat in his office and took out his whiskey. _What gave her the right to steal my bloody car? Just because she's down right gorgeous, she thought she had everyone under her thumb, well not me. Not the Gene Genie. I'm not going to let some posh mouthy tart tarnish my reputation._ As soon as the liquid hit the glass, in she strolled, sitting by her desk like nothing had happened.

 

 

“And where the hell have you been?” Gene stood, leaning in the doorframe of his office. All eyes were on Alex.

 

 

“Out.” She said so matter of fact. Alex loved Gene angry, it was the way his eyes burned into hers. It was her way of winning. Gene hated this about Alex, she was always so sure of herself, but at the same time, he thought confidence was attractive in a woman. “There’s the files you were after.” She said, strolling past him and into his office. Turning, Gene glared at her and stepped away from his doorframe, moving further into his office. _The nerve of her!_

 

 

“Drake you must remember that I am your DCI, and you don’t move that little arse of yours unless I tell you otherwise, you hear me?”

 

 

“Well this little arse just so happens to have landed three men in the cells for those fireworks, and it’s this little arse that just saved yours from the Super, now stop moaning and pour me one of those” she said nodding over to the whiskey. Both angry and relieved, he poured her a drink. What else could he do? Arguing with her was getting him nowhere. Alex finished her glass of whiskey in one long large sip, enjoying the burning sensation travelling through her chest. Throwing Gene a smile, she slowly pushed past him and left his office.

 

 

\---

 

 

For the rest of the afternoon Gene watched Alex as she sat reading through statements from witnesses from the firework attacks. Even though she drove him mad, he just couldn’t seem to take his eyes away from her as she sat there scribbling away. _How does she do it?_ She stopped, and looked up, deep in thought as she rested her hand on her cheek. Gene was mesmerised and captivated by her presence. How he wanted Alex, and for so long he was unable to tell her, not sure how she felt about him. He would push his thoughts to the back of his head for now, waiting for the right moment. After all, in this life it was all about timing; saying the right thing in the right way at the right time was crucial when dealing with Alex. If the timing was right, then the moment would be right - but that was proving tricky. He was never able to get her alone, even at Luigi's there was someone listening. And on the rare occassion that they were, it would result in an argument. On their date they seemed to have got on, but he never had either the courage or the time to ask her again. It was a lose lose situation.

 

 

Thinking back through the day’s events, he looked for clues that she felt the same, but all that had happened that day was arguments as per usual. But it didn't matter how many shouting matches they had, he would still flirt with her in Luigi's - it was part of the fun. Even though they argued, he seemed to enjoy winding her up, watching as her blood pressure rose. And when Alex was angry, he felt most attracted to her, wanting her even more. That fiery tempered, posh mouth tart indeed gave him 'the horn'. He couldn’t stay mad at her, because he knew she was right. She was always right. And the most frustrating part was, she knew it too.

 

 

\---

 

 

It was dark outside, their shift was over, and everyone began to leave to go home. Alex was still sat in her chair at her desk while Gene sat in his office. She was trying to look busy reading files but found herself distracted by the thoughts of her DCI. Although they argued, she still seemed to enjoy his company, which she really couldn’t explain. He made her furious and shake with anger, and yet still would end up drinking with him in Luigi’s night after night endlessly flirting with him. No matter how much psychological experience she had, Gene Hunt still baffled her, she was clueless, he was a true enigma. He was unpredictable but surely if he was a construct, she would know his every move. So that could only mean he was real, either that or her subconscious was playing nasty little tricks on her. But there was only one way to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

 

The following day Alex stumbled into work and in no mood to work. She didn’t get a wink of sleep because the same dream had been occuring over and over again, the dream of the mighty Gene Hunt in her bed that she once believed to be Evan when she was solving the Chas Cale case. The only difference was, each time the dream was expanding, and each time she would wake - just when it was getting interesting.

 

 

Deciding not to start work just yet, she thought to have a chat with her DS. She had never really bonded with Ray, she was too much of a 'bird' and he was too much of a 'man' for them to really talk.

 

 

“So Ray, any luck with the ladies?” said DI Drake as she tried to bond with her sergeant.

 

 

“Why are you so interested? Fancy a go yourself do ya?” slightly smirking. He still waited for an answer, but didn’t receive one.

 

 

“Take the hint Ray, she’s not interested. Not every woman in the world wants to have sex with you. Honestly” said Shaz rather agitated, “you're clearly not her type”

 

 

“Shut up Shaz. How do you know I’m not 'er type? Who could resist this?” Ray said as he stood up, trying to emphasize his physique, and displaying his muscles.

 

 

“What do you think ma’am? Do ya want a piece of this?”

 

 

“Sorry Ray, Shaz is right. Your not my type” she replied, trying to let him down gently.

 

 

Just then, Gene stepped out from his office, dominating the surroundings once more. “Type, is what you should be doing Shaz, not arguing with Ray over there, now get back to work. And Ray, ignore Bolly here, she doesn’t have a type ‘cause she’ll sleep with anyone who buys her a drink. All fur coat and no knickers this one”

 

 

“Well I seem to recall you buying me plenty of drinks Gene Hunt, and not once have you struck lucky, and I doubt you ever will with that attitude. Besides, why is everyone so interested in who I sleep with?” Remarked Alex as she attempted to do some work. “You seem to be forgetting were in the middle of a murder investigation because of these hooligans causing havoc with bloody fireworks!” clearly annoyed, she walked out of the room.

 

 

“What’s up with her? Decorators in again do ya think Shaz?” Gene asked, his excuse for everything.

 

 

“How would I know?”

 

 

“Well you seem to know everything about her. So spill. What’s ‘er type?” Gene questioned and was overheard by DI Drake herself. Choosing not to move from outside the office, she decided to listen, to see if Shaz really did know.

 

 

“Well I don’t know much really. All I know is that she likes a man with power and intelligence. You saw how she reacted to Danny Moore and that Evan bloke. Someone to keep her on her toes. Same as me really” she replied, giving a sweet smile to Chris.

 

 

“Well then Shaz, as much as I would love to listen to you ramble on about Drake’s love life,” his words dripping with sarcasm. “ I am off to do some real work,” he said as he stormed out of the office where he bumped into Alex Drake.

 

 

“Excuse me Bolls, got some work to do” as he once again strode down the corridor, his coat flapping behind him like a great cloak.

 

 

“She’s not far off our Shazza. She’s half way there,” Alex said causing Gene to stop in his tracks. “What’s your type of woman then Hunt? Other than big breasts and incredible patience?” Gene turned on his heel and began to walk towards his DI.

 

 

“I don’t need a type Bolls, I am irresistible. I can have any woman I want. Only some more than others” And once again he made to leave, but Alex touched his arm as she turned to face him.

 

 

“Not every woman Gene. So don’t go kidding yourself. Some women have more sense. Just out of interest though, what is it?” not knowing why, the question was starting to bug her.

 

 

“You should know that by now Bolly" he said, as his eyes glared at her from head to toe. “Now if you’ll excuse me” and made to walk past her once more.

 

 

\---

 

 

For the rest of the day, Gene sat in his office and for once, he seemed to be working, jotting away in his notepad. _‘What did he write in there anyway?’_ Alex thought to herself. Trying to see if she could sneak a peak, she walked into his office.

 

 

“Jesus Bolly, never heard of knocking. Give me a right shock you did” as he quickly put his notepad into his drawer, locking it. “Right, what can I do ya for?”

 

 

“Just giving you those statements you were after” she said as she put the files onto his desk with more than enough force. “Anything else?”

 

 

“Yes actually. You know earlier? Well I was wondering, what’s the other half?”

 

 

“The other half of what Gene?”

 

 

“You said earlier that Shaz was half right, about your type”

 

 

“Oh right. Why?” all had stopped in the office and were all listening to the conversation between their Guv and their DI.

 

 

“Just wondering that’s all. You seem to go from one extreme to the other. First that tosser with the red braces, and then that ponce of a solicitor, Evan”

 

 

“Evan is _not_ my type, far from it. If you must know…” she prepared herself for what she was about to say.

 

“Well, if I was on the 'prowl', as you would put it. I would look for a bloke – “

 

 

“With money, I knew it” Gene had interrupted.

 

 

“No, with character and - ”

 

 

“What like Mickey Mouse?” Gene said with a little too much sarcasm and began to laugh.

 

 

“Are you gonna let me finish?” she said rather annoyed, but Gene persisted on laughing.

 

 

“Someone with a little mystery about them. But not too mysterious so that I don’t know how he feels," she said, raising an eyebrow at Gene, which he understood perfectly. Up on noticing this, his throat began to dry up, "he needs to be able to express himself. I am not one of those gold diggers or bunny boilers though, but money is power. And a man in charge is attractive, especially in a uniform. I don’t like smoking, and an alcoholic is out of the question, not that I am one to talk. But overall, just a man who knows what he’s doing, knows what he wants, and isn’t afraid to go and get it”

 

 

Never realising how choosy Alex was, he began to see sense, knowing that although he possessed some of these qualities, he was way out of her league.

 

 

“So I suppose a quickie is out of the question then Bolls?” he said, only half serious.

 

 

“Too bloody right it is. But if you see any of those blokes, be sure to send the my way”

 

 

“Well they will be knocking on your door sooner than you think.”

 

 

She prepared to leave, when she thought of a question her own.

 

 

“Gene, now I have answered your question, I’ve got one of my own. It’s only fair that you answer it”

 

 

“Ok then Bolls, fire away”

 

 

“What do you keep writing in that notepad of yours?”

 

 

Gene began to sweat and was starting to fidget. “What this?” Pointing at another pad of paper and hoping she wasn’t talking about the one that represented all his thoughts and fantasies.

 

 

“No, the one that you keep locked in your desk” she was onto him.

 

 

Thinking quick, he had to put her off the scent or hell would break lose. She had no idea on how many scenarios he had thought of, involving the two of them, “Just some stuff. Isn’t a man allowed to express himself? Thought you liked that Drake. A bit of a mystery for ya.”

 

 

Deciding that he was right, she left his office and went back to her desk when all eyes were on her and she realised that the whole of CID had heard her conversation.

 

 

“Ray, you seem to have known the Guv the longest, what’s he been writing in that notepad of his?”

 

 

“Oh nothing ma’am. I wasn’t aware of any writing in there”

 

 

“Really? If you tell me, there’s a round of drinks in it for you tonight at Luigi’s”

 

 

“Well from what I’ve seen, its full of drawings, not a single word though,” he sniggered, receiving a smirk from both Chris and Shaz.

 

 

Alex had heard enough, and simply chose to get on with her work, even though his thoughts intrigued her. She'd find out eventually.

 

 

\---

 

 

Their shift was ending once again and after the day she had, all she wanted was to go to bed. Lost in thought for a moment, she didn’t notice that the station was empty, with the exception of her DCI as he sat in his office. The rest of the team must have gone to Luigi’s she thought. She got up to leave when she heard a firework go off, instantly dropping to the floor. The sound of the firework had triggered memories of the death of the Price’s. Alex then began to cry, not bothering to move from her current position in the centre of the station. Alarmed, Gene leapt out of his office wondering what was happening when he saw his DI on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. _This is my chance_ he thought. _Show her that you can be understanding, that you’re not the bastard you always make yourself out to be._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

 

Gene walked over to Alex and instead of asking what was wrong; he took a seat alongside her on the floor. Sure, he was uncomfortable, but he was there to comfort Alex, look after her needs, not his. After all, Gene Hunt wasn't a selfish man. Everything he did was for other people, always putting his team first, Alex Drake being at the very top. Not sure of what to do or say, he just sat there waiting for the blubbering and crying to stop. He had never been good in these kinds of situations, always saying the wrong thing, but he figured that if he sat there, she would realise that he cared, and wouldn’t need to say anything. Actions spoke louder than words, despite how loud his words came out. Alex could render Gene speechless with some of her actions. But at the moment, Gene had more than lust on his mind, it was genuine concern.

 

 

Alex stopped crying and looked up at Gene with her deep hazel eyes, grateful that he had stayed with her instead of rushing off to Luigi's to meet the boys. She smiled at Gene who was looking at her intently, watching as the sorrow in her eyes drifted away. Her eyes said all that was needed. He could see she was pleased for his company and he wanted nothing more than to put his arm around her and reassure her that everything was going to be alright.

 

 

“Have no fear, the Gene Genie is here,” he said smiling at her, his eyes sparkling as he spoke. He placed his arms around her, reminding him of their time in Edghampton, but with additional clothes and oxygen. Snuggling into his body, she put her head on his chest and listened to his steadily beating heart.

 

 

"Shhhh... It's ok. I'm here Alex. I'll always be here, don't worry," he said, rocking her backwards and forwards as he tried to brush her worries away.

 

 

He could feel her breath through his shirt, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention in response. Gene could not comprehend the effect she had on him. He felt the need to impress and protect her, no matter what. She had taught him to feel, but what did he feel? _Respect? Love? Don't be so bloody stupid you great twat!_ However much he tried to deny it, he couldn’t help falling for her. Just as he was getting comfortable, she pulled away from him and decided to get up.

 

 

“Thanks Guv,” she said as she got to her feet, putting her coat on. She could feel his eyes on her as she made for the door. Gene got up, beating her to it, preventing her from leaving him. Giving her a smile, he placed his hand on her face, stroking his thumb gently across her cheek to wipe away her tears.

 

 

“Now come on, you owe me a drink,” he said gesturing the way out.

 

 

\---

 

 

It was almost midnight, Alex and Gene were seated at their usual table at Luigi’s, watching as the last customers made to leave. Sitting there, the two of them talked, really talked. Seeming to finally understand one another. Well, almost. Alex thought it best to skip the part about Arthur Layton and her daughter being twenty-seven years in the future. It was then that Gene realised that it was now or never. So, he quickly drank the remains of wine left in the glass and placed his hand on Alex’s.

 

 

“Alex, I know we don’t always see eye-to-eye, but over these last few weeks I’ve noticed you’ve not been coping too well, what with the death of the Price’s. I think to cheer you up, we should go on date number two.” He nervously waited for her answer as his palms began to sweat. “So, what do you think?” he added. Gene had never wanted anything more in his life than to take her out. Alex could see that he was genuine, and accepted, giving him a little nod.

 

 

“But, can we go somewhere other than Luigi’s?" Alex whispered, lowering her head to the table as she did so. "There is always someone listening in here,” she added as they turned to see Luigi smiling to himself, polishing the last of his glasses. They knew perfectly well that he was listening to every word they said. 

 

 

Giving a little laugh, they both got up to leave. In one direction was the stairs leading to Alex’s flat, and in the other was Gene’s Quattro. Torn between the two, Gene stopped, causing Alex to do the same, and they stood there silently.

 

 

“Goodnight Alex,” he said, holding her close before kissing her on the forehead. Pleased, he watched Alex walk up the stairs and into her flat, instantly feeling the loss of her body against his. They both smiled to themselves, and Gene headed over to his car. Realising his coat was still inside, he went back to their table to retrieve it, the smile still imprinted on his face. He was pleased with how well the night had gone. Luigi greeted Gene as he re-entered the restaurant. He too had a big smile plastered across his face.

 

 

“What are you smiling about Luigi?” Gene knew perfectly well what was going through his head, because they were the same thoughts he was having.

 

 

“Ah, nothing Signor. Goodnight,” Luigi said, still smiling. Giving him a wink, Gene headed home, pleased that he had landed yet another date with Alex Drake. Before putting the keys in his car, he looked up towards her flat, his longing to be there with her unquenched by their moments shared earlier that evening. As he looked up, he noticed her figure momentarily peering out the window, and he watched as she quickly turned away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

 

Alex lay there in bed unable to sleep, and unaware that Gene Hunt was facing that exact same predicament. She couldn’t stop thinking about him and the way he made her feel. _Was it repect? Or was it more than that?_ She didn’t know what to do. For the first time in Alex’s adult life, she didn’t have a plan. She didn’t even know if this man was real, however much she wanted him to be.

 

 

He seemed to perfect, even his faults were attractive. But that night she had seen a different side to Gene Hunt, a side she most definitely liked. He was so gentle and caring, almost like a different man altogether. Certainly not just her grumpy boss. _‘Get a grip,’_ she told herself, trying to contain her feeling towards him. But it was no use, they were bound to come out eventually. She couldn’t allow herself to become attached. She had to get back to Molly, and escape her own head. But first, she needed to sleep.

 

 

\---

 

 

Gene Hunt woke early that morning and was the first to enter the station. He even arrived before the cleaners. He couldn’t wait to lay his eyes on that face of hers, the face he longed to kiss. In the past week, there hadn't been a single moment were he hadn't thought about Alex, he even dreamt about her, including his doodle fantasies. He’d been there for a good hour before the rest of the team arrived. Alex arrived first, followed shortly by Chris and Shaz, Ray straggled in last as usual.

 

 

It had been a quite morning and everyone seemed quite happy, but the happiest of all sat behind his office door as he watched his lion cubs at work. His team had noticed too, but they still stayed clear. He could turn nasty, just as easily, but it seemed unlikely now that Alex was around. She could charm the anger right out of him with a simple smile and the bat of her eyelashes. Gene was glad the weekend was approaching, eager to continue dating Alex, hoping for something more. Just as he began to concentrate, there was a knock at the door. It was her. His heart skipped a beat just at the thought of the two of them in his office.

 

 

“Guv, I’m going down to interview those lads in the cells. Care to join me?”

 

 

“Thought you’d never ask,” he said, answering a different question all together. _‘Play it cool’_ he thought, _‘you don’t even know if she's interested in you’_.

 

 

\---

 

 

“So, where were you between the hours of seven and eleven p.m Mr Clark?” she asked politely.

 

 

“Mr Clark is my father. You can call me Tommy,” he said, cock sure of himself, blatantly flirting with Alex.

 

 

“She asked you a question Sonny." Gene blustered. "Now are you gonna answer it, or do you need me to ask you?” Gene clenched his fists, but Tommy wasn’t fooled.

 

 

“It’s okay Hunt, I can handle this one,” she said giving him a little wink. Alex of course, was one step ahead of Gene, and two steps ahead of Tommy, so she decided to play with him.

 

 

Sauntering over to him in her jean clad legs, she sat on the desk, giving Tommy a full view of her cleavage. As Tommy sat there, getting excited, Gene felt a sudden pang of jealousy. _‘BollyKnickers can give me an inspection any day of the week,_ was all he could keep thinking.

 

 

“Okay then Tommy, were you or were you not on Charterhouse Lane at 7pm on Wednesday afternoon?”

 

 

“Might of been. I can’t remember really,” he replied, his eyes wide and gleaming as he glared at her chest. “You know what might jog my memory though,” he began, nodding in her general direction.

 

 

Then she turned on him, pulling him up out of his chair and in one fluid motion, pushed him against the wall. Gene stood, surprised by his DI’s actions. He took a back seat and just watched her work, which was giving him 'the horn'. She stood right up in Tommy’s face and grabbed him by his ‘parts’, making him wince in pain. Alex could see tears forming in his eyes, pleased with her own actions.

 

 

“Does that ring any bells, Tommy?” She said rather pleased with herself. Just then, his lawyer walked in. It was Evan. He looked at the situation that was taking place in front of him, unsure of what to say. Gene couldn't help but feel impressed, but he would be damned if he was to tell her. As the interview progressed, it seemed that the team hadn’t gathered enough evidence to convict, so Tommy was released on bail along with the other two suspects.

 

 

“Blimey Drake, didn’t see that one coming. Poor kid,” said Gene rather stunned as they left the interview room. _‘Surprises me every time.'_

 

 

“Well clearly you don’t know me as well as you think you do, Mr Hunt,” she said smiling, as she walked off, making sure she wiggled her bum in the process.

 

 

“Alex, Alex, wait up!” Evan was calling her as she walked away. _‘Great. What does he want?'_ Gene was becoming angry with Evan's persistance. He was spoiling Gene's chances.

 

 

“Oh, hi Evan. Did you want something?” she asked, knowing perfectly well what he was after.

 

 

“Well yes actually. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink or something after work?”

 

 

“Not tonight Evan. Sorry. I have got a lot on at the moment,” she said as she left him to meet up with Gene.

 

 

“Well, how about tomorrow night then?” he shouted after her, sounding all too eager.

 

 

“Goodbye Evan,” she said without even looking back, dismissing him with a wave of her hand as she reached her Guv. She was greeted with a raised eyebrow and a slight grin. _‘Thank God for that!'_

 

 

“S’bit harsh wasn’t it Drake? Poor bugger,” Gene commented, surprised by his DI’s actions once more.

 

 

“I told you Hunt. Evan White is not my type. He’s too pushy and spineless, can’t think for himself. That, and the fact that he was shagging a married woman! He's a good lawyer, but that's about it. If he wants a date with me, he’ll have to try a little harder, I don’t just date anyone you know,” she retorted without waiting for any kind of response. She walked into the main office and sat at her desk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

 

 

It was 8 o’clock, and as usual CID were at Luigi’s. Again, Luigi suffered from Chris’ jokes at the Italians and tried to keep his customers from leaving, while trying to maintain order. For once, the whole gang was sat together at one table. Usually Ray would be chatting up some blonde bird while Chris and Shaz sat in a booth, smitten with one another. Alex couldn't help but feel jealous at the love they both shared.

 

 

Managing not to argue or fight with the rest of the team, Alex actually began to have fun. She was in the best spirits she'd been in since the death of her parents.

 

 

“You know Bolly, you're not bad for a bird. Not bad at all,” Gene attempted to compliment Alex, a venture which he never seemed to get right. He headed to the bar, saving him from further embarrassment.

 

 

Catching Alex smiling, Shaz gave her a little grin, which spoke volumes without her even needing to move her lips. Blushing, Alex got up and went to the bathroom, closely followed by Shaz.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Luigi, bottle of red, if you please”

 

 

“You planning to drink it alone, Signor Hunt?” he asked, nodding in the direction Alex had just been sitting. 

 

 

Glancing over at the table, Gene noticed she was missing.

 

 

“Signorina Drake seems very happy tonight, Signor”

 

 

“Yeah, yeah, Luigi. You just keep that conk of yours out of it,” he replied, a little too much force in his tone.

 

 

“Si, Si, signor. As you wish” he said cheerfully. Nothing could upset Luigi.

 

 

“You know Luigi, if you paid as much attention to those menu’s of yours as you do my life, the great handbag herself would be making reservations,” a rather annoyed Gene retorted as he went back over to sit down.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Hi ma’am,” Shaz said as she watched Alex splash her face with water.

 

 

“Oh, hi Shaz. Having fun? How’s Chris?”

 

 

“Yeah, he’s fine ma’am. Not as good as the Guv though. Surely you’ve noticed.”

 

 

“Noticed what Shaz? I don’t know what you're talking about. He’s always like this.”

 

 

“Yeah, ma’am. With you, not with us. He hasn’t taken his eyes off you all night,” she added. Alex and Shaz shared a smile as they both walked back out, where Chris was talking to Gene.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Here she is, Lady Muck, the constant pain in my arse. Lezzing up with Granger have you, Drake?” Laughing, he handed her a glass of wine. “Here. Get your gob round that. Thought you’d gone.”

 

 

“I'd never leave you, Gene Hunt." Alex replied. "You weren’t worried were you?” She asked. Gene noticing the sincerity in her voice.

 

 

“Me? No, just didn’t want to waste this bottle of plonk on that lot,” he recovered, giving a nod over to the rest of the team.

 

 

“It’s nice to see you smile, Gene. It suits you”

 

 

“Very few things make me smile in this job, Drake. One of those things, is you.” _'An overt compliment from Gene Hunt? God, he must be drunk,'_ thought Alex.

 

 

 

“So, this date then. When do ya fancy doing it, and where?” Alex asked

 

 

“Doing it? Oh. Right. Yeah, the date. Well, erm... how about bomby night? Should be nice with the fireworks and all. No idea where though, any thoughts? Dover Sole?” Alex nodded with a smile, shocked at Gene’s willingness to splash out on the cash. She accepted.

 

 

“You know I better get going. Starting to get tired. I think I'll go to get something to eat and then sleep. Goodnight Gene. Night all.” She said and got up and left.

 

 

Shaz glanced over to Gene, signalling him to go up after her. He understood and left the table. No one seemed to even noticed that he was missing. Chris and Ray were far too busy trying to light their farts as the bets stacked up.

 

 

\--

 

 

As he walked the stairs to her flat, he tried to think of what to say, and how to say it. The Gene Genie was never good with words, not when it came to women. He had no problem telling his men what he thought, but Alex Drake was a whole new story. _‘How do you say “I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you and have wanted to shag your brains out ever since?” without sounding too forward or needy?'_ Deciding against it, he stood at her door, took a deep breath, and knocked. His hands trembling in the process. The Gene Genie was nervous.

 

 

Up in her flat, Alex slowly began to unwind from all the tension and put the kettle on. As she did so, there was a knock on the door. If that was Evan, his life wouldn’t be worth living.

 

 

“Evan, is that you? I told you I’m busy,” she said, slightly annoyed. She walked over to the door. Opening the door a couple of inches, just enough to see whom it was, when she found Gene with a bottle of red in one hand, and a menu from Luigi’s in the other.

 

 

“Are you gonna let me in Bolls, or do you want to drink this in the hallway? Only room service requires you to actually _be_ in a room, and seeing as I am stood here, it doesn’t look like you’ll be eatin’.”

 

 

“You can’t go starving me, Hunt. You're my DCI after all. Your duty is to protect.” Her response was riddled with hidden innuendoes.

 

 

“Well, I can’t do much of that out here now can I?” Not bothering to wait to be allowed entry, he barged in.

 

 

“Well, come on in then. I don’t mind at all,” she said sarcastically, but happy that he wanted to join her.

 

 

“Good, now what you 'aving?”

 

 

“I hope this isn’t your attempt at that date Mr.Hunt. I am sure you can do better than this. Technically, this still counts as Luigi’s.”

 

 

“Well technically, I don’t give a rat’s arse. This is just a taster. Like what you see?” He caught her looking at him in amusement.

 

 

Choosing not to comment on his last remark (because if she did, there would be more than dinner on the table), she chose to open the wine.

 

 

“So, what do you fancy then, Gene?”

 

 

“What do I fancy? How is it that you want me to answer that, Bolly? I can think of a few,” he said, a smirk arriving on his face.

 

 

Knowing perfectly well what he thought, Alex added, “the food Gene. What did you think I meant? Honestly, do you think I would do half of the thoughts that are you going through that head of yours? Were not even on a date.” _‘But if we were on a date?'_ Gene couldn't help but wonder.

 

 

“Never stopped you before," he replied, choosing not to discuss his thoughts. "That twat in the braces for example. You made a right go of him.”

 

 

“Yeah. Well, a girl has to get laid once in a while, Gene.” Deciding to change the topic, she choose her next words carefully. “So what do you feel like eating?”

 

 

“Whipped cream?" He took a pause for effect. "I’m joking Drake, I fancy the spag bol. He makes a nice one Luigi does.”

 

 

“Seeing as you're having it, I might as well. It will save Luigi the trouble. I didn’t realise Luigi did room service? And at this hour,” raising an eyebrow, she looked at Gene for answers. When Gene had asked him, he agreed almost instantly, even though the kitchen had been closed for well over an hour, claiming that 'he wouldn't stand in the way of love'.

 

 

“You're forgetting, Drake. I’m a copper. I am the law, and refusing to cooperate with the police is a criminal offence.” With that remark, Alex flew down the stairs to order the food.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

 

 

While she was gone, Gene decided to look around her flat; curious to know what went on when he wasn’t around. He found her bedroom. First he chose to lie on her bed, surrounding himself in the scent of her skin that tormented him daily. Deciding that it wasn’t enough, and being the typical red-blooded male, he started to search through her drawers hoping to find her underwear. He was looking for the garment she was wearing in Edgehampton, wanting to feel the red silk beneath his fingers. That, and was desperate to know her cup size.

 

 

“Find something interesting, Guv? Looking for evidence? You won’t find it there,” she added, knowing quite well what he was looking for. “It’s the next one on the right,” she quipped. Gene jumped out of his skin, dropping her garments and slammed the drawer shut, a look of guilt spread across his face.

 

 

“I needed the loo. The toilet was locked, thought the key might have been in here,” he said, trying to explain his actions into something rational. Then he saw the toilet door wide open. Surprised at his own stupidity, and equally embarrassed, he put his head down, finding a sudden interest in the floor.

 

 

“I’ve ordered the meals,” Alex said, starting a new conversation. “It’s on me seeing as you will be paying for the next one,” she smiled, hoping to ease previous embarrassment which she could nearly feel hanging in the air. “Another glass of wine, Gene?” she asked kindly.

 

 

“Definitely,” he replied.

 

 

Both waiting for their meal, they began to talk. Slowly, they began to open up to one another, becoming more and more relaxed in each other’s presence. They talked about lots of things. They talked about how Alex always wore the same thing, but still managed to look "gorgeous", as Gene put it, resulting in Alex blushing furiously. They even talked about Gene’s wife leaving him. It felt to both of them like they had really started to get along. It surprised both of them to find that a pair that argued as much as them could actually have things in common, despite their differences.

 

 

“So, tell me Gene. What happened? To your life in Manchester, I mean.”

 

 

“Where do I start?" he asked, taking another sip of wine. Alex looked on, unsure of what to say in response. "Well, basically, I was having the time of my life. Then, Sam went and died on me. He just wouldn’t listen, that one. Then, I went home to see my missus, hoping for a bit of comfort, you know? And she was gone. She left me a note saying why she left, and I haven’t heard from her since. That's when I realised that I needed a new start. So, I traded in the Cortina, picked up the Quattro and a transfer to London." He paused again as if thinking intently about what he was going to say next. His eyes were somehow fixed on her but looked distant at the same time. "And then in you came, trouble from the day we met.” Alex couldn't quite read his tone.

 

 

“But, why did your wife leave you? What did you do? You didn’t have an affair did you?” Alex was full of questions, glad that he had finally opened up to her.

 

 

“Nope, I wouldn’t do that to her. The Gene Genie doesn't cheat - cop a feel every now and then, but I never slept around. She was sick of me putting my job and the lads before her. She said I was more concerned about Sam, than I was my own wife. She even accused me of loving him. Now, I am many things Alex, but I am not a fairy.”

 

 

“Yeah, I can see that," she replied flippantly. "Anyway, you should seriously consider your own actions before you go and accuse me of being trouble.”

 

 

“You are trouble in more ways than one, Bolls. The amount of grief you give me is unbelievable. You torment me daily, Alex Drake." Despite his serious facial expressions, something in his eyes told her that he didn't mind being tormented all the time. "You just waltz into my kingdom in those ridiculously tight jeans and those stupid tops of yours and try to play God on my patch. You think the world revolves around you.”

 

 

“It does revolve around me, Gene. I created this world.”

 

 

Sensing an argument boiling up to the surface, Gene backed off, trying to forget her last remark and move on to something more pleasant. But before he got the chance, Luigi rang. Their meal was nearly ready.

 

 

“Food’s nearly ready, Gene. Shall I do the honours?” asked Alex. 

 

 

“No, I’ll go and get it. Be back in a minute,” he replied. And with that, he left.

 

While he was gone, Alex began to gather her thoughts.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Ah, Mister Hunt. Having a nice time with the lovely, Signorina? Food's almost ready.”

 

 

“Luigi, what have I told you about minding your own business?” Gene grumped. _‘Nosy bastard!'_

 

 

“Yes, but I care for Ms. Drake. I hope you're treating her right, Signor?”

 

 

“And how would that be, Luigi? How should I be treating the lovely, Signorina?” he replied in a sarcastic, but also curious tone.

 

 

“You men have no passion," he began. "Not like old Luigi. I stand here every night watching you two. I see more than you do Signor. Her beauty blinds you, but Luigi sees everything.” Gene sat down and Luigi, handed him a whiskey chaser. “She wants you just as much as you want her. Every night I pray you will tell her. I try telling you, but you never listen, and then look what happens! She brings that lovely young man here, and I can tell he likes her, but she doesn’t look at him they way she looks at you. If you don’t tell her how you feel, you will lose her, Signor.”

 

 

“Well, I am listening now aren’t I? What does he have that I don’t?” Gene said, rather angrily. He wasn’t expecting an answer, but he received one anyway.

 

 

“Charm, Mister Hunt. Charm. It’s no good shouting at her all the time; you will never win her affection that way, continuing to treat her like your slave. Treat her like a lady, not like one of your men.”

 

 

“It’s her own fault you know. She thinks she knows it all, her and 'er psychiatry."

 

 

"I believe it's psychology, Signor"

 

 

"Yeah, I know that. I just enjoy winding her up. She just doesn’t listen to me. Just like Sam. Never listens.”

 

 

“Sam? Tell me about Sam, Mister Hunt. You and your men always used to speak so fondly of him.”

 

 

“Oh, you know the type Luigi. The kind of person into all the gay-boy science, nancy boy, arguing just to make a point. All of it absolutely barmy of course. A bit like someone else we know,” He said, slightly smirking as he took a great gulp of his whiskey. “But, at the same time, he was my best mate. The best I ever had. Almost like a brother to me. I loved him more than my own brother.”

 

“Seems like a special man, Signor. A bit like a certain special lady,” Luigi said, nodding to the ceiling, indicating Alex’s flat.

 

 

“You know, I think it comes with their job description, Luigi." Gene pondered as he spoke, turning the tumbler in his hands. "Both D.I’s, and both of them couldn’t care less about their superior officer. No respect. But Tyler came round in the end. She's so bloody stubborn.”

 

 

“That’s not true, Gene. She loves you. She just doesn’t know it yet. But Luigi knows. Luigi knows everything,” he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

 

 

“Well, if you know everything Luigi, then why is there smoke coming from the kitchen?”

 

 

“Oh dear. One moment,” he gasped as he went into the kitchen. While Luigi was gone, Gene took the liberty of pouring himself yet another whiskey chaser. Luigi was taking quite awhile with the Spag Bol. He hoped Alex didn't think he'd abandoned her.

 

 

Several minutes later, Luigi emerged from the kitchen holding two steaming cartons of Spaghetti Bolognese.

 

 

“Cheers, Luigi. And if I ever hear you repeat this conversation to anybody, and I mean anybody, I’ll have you back in Italy quicker than you can say Spaghetti. Comprendo?” he threatened, that stony pout evident among his features.

 

 

“As you wish, Signor. Give my regards to, Ms. Drake”

 

 

\---

 

 

“You took your time. Did Luigi keep you?”

 

 

“Ah, yeah. Good old Luigi. He’s got a gob on him that one. It just keeps moving, on and on. Complete rubbish of course.”

 

 

“Oh yeah? What’s he been saying?” Alex inquired.

 

 

“Loads. Seems to think he knows everything. Sound familiar?” He said, as a little grin slowly appeared on his face. Alex ignored his jab at her psychobabble.

 

 

“Like what?” She asked, taking her chances. If he was drunk, she had more chance of him talking.

 

 

“Well, for starters, he thinks you got the hots for me, and reckons that I’m in love with you. Absolutely nuts! Imagine saying something like that, aye?” He said, looking to Alex for confirmation. He felt slightly fragile as he awaited her response.

 

 

“Indeed. Crazy,” Alex replied, holding his gaze as she did so, searching for the effect her words were having. 

 

 

They both knew Luigi was right, but neither of them would admit it. For now, they would just continue to pretend. It was all about timing. It was just a question of how long they could keep up this pretence.

 

 

Shifting his bodyweight nervously, he asked, “we gonna eat this before it goes cold, or what?” breaking their eye contact as he walked over to the table and put the two cartons down, while Alex poured the wine.

 

 

As Alex and Gene opened the two cartons, they found that Luigi had filled one with Spaghetti, and the other with Bolognese sauce and the meatballs.

 

 

“Oh, we can't have that? Look what he’s done Gene,” she said, indicating Luigi’s mistake, _'nice try Luigi, very clever',_ they both thought.

 

 

“Well, just put it all on one plate, and we can share. At least he’s given us forks and not bloody spoons.” _'Sharing from the same plate? Nice one, Luigi. Lady and the bloody Tramp all over again'_ thought Gene.

 

 

\--

 

 

As they neared the end of the meal, the noticed that there was only one meatball left. Both saying nothing with their lips, but speaking volumes with their eyes. Who would look away first?

 

 

“Go on then. You could do with eating a bit more anyway. There’s nothing on you.”

 

 

“Oh no, Gene. It’s ok, you have it.”

 

 

“Bolly, I'm not going to argue over a meatball.”

 

 

“Fine, then don’t. Just leave it.”

 

 

“Tell you what. Its big enough, I’ll have a bite, and you can have the rest of it. Okay?”

 

 

“Deal,” Alex replied. They shook hands to seal the deal, both hesitating to let go. But when she withdrew, her elbow knocked her fork to the floor.

 

 

Taking a bite from the meatball, he heard her fork fall to the floor. “Bloody useless, Drake. Come here,” he replied softly. But instead of handing her his fork, he chose to feed her, relishing the opportunity to get to her closer. As she came closer, he couldn’t help but stare at the cleavage that was approaching. Mentally slapping himself, he looked up at her face only to notice a dab of Bolognese sauce on her face.

 

 

“You’ve got a little bit of sauce right there,” he said, pointing to his own cheek. Attempting to lick it off, she failed, but succeeded in giving Gene ‘the horn’ as her tongue swept around her lips.

 

 

“Here. Allow me,” Gene said, bringing his chair closer to Alex, as his heartbeat began to race just a little faster. Wiping it off with his finger, he felt the soft texture of her skin, just as he expected it to be. Slowly, he began to let his guard down.

 

 

“There, got it,” he said, pointing his sauce-covered finger at Alex. As if she didn't think about it at all, Alex grabbed his hand and pursed her lips around his finger, provocatively sucking the sauce off of his finger.

 

Gene was speechless, his mouth slightly agape. _'Luigi was right. How could I have been so bloody blind!?'_ Gene thought to himself. They sat there for a moment, frozen in position and perfectly silent. They just looked at one another, each awaiting the other to speak as a million thoughts raced through their heads. Her hand still firmly on his, she made the first move and lead him to the sofa.

 

 

“Where’s this going Alex?” Gene asked, unsure of whether his instincts were right.

 

 

“Whatever do you mean Gene?” She asked rather flirtatiously. “Those chairs were becoming uncomfortable,” she added, a cheeky grin evident on her face.

 

 

“Oh. Right. Yeah, your right,” he replied, slightly disappointed, but soon noticed the little smile she was giving him. He smiled back in return. Good old instincts.

 

 

“You know Gene, all the time I have known you, not once has there been a day where you haven’t saved my life, a time that I haven’t needed you. You’re always there for me. Always. It may be the drink talking, but I really am glad that you’re a part of my life.” Alex knew it wasn’t the drink, but by mentioning it, it raised her confidence.

 

 

“Well, one little save at a time, Bolly. That’s me. Whenever you need me, I’ll be there. Always.” He responded, patting her hand in his, as his thumb caressed her palm, slightly embarrassed. Alex seemed to have a way of making him talk. She slowly unravelled the Gene Genie, and clung on to the Gene Hunt inside. He was a different person when they were together, and he liked the person he was becoming. It was nice letting himself go, instead of the Gene Genie reputation he had with the boys, he could be real around her, his true self. Maybe it was love. The Gene Genie wasn’t a loving man, but Gene Hunt certainly was. And he was defiantly capable of loving Alex.

 

 

“Well Bolls, I should be getting back. It’s getting late.” Gene said, instantly regretting his words. He still held her hand as he moved to get up off the sofa. He raised it up to his lips and placed a feather-light kiss on her knuckles. Every nerve in Alex's body tingled.

 

 

“Goodnight Alex,” he added, as he made his way over to the door.

 

 

“Goodnight Gene,” she replied softly, walking him to the door. She shut the door behind him.

 

 

Instead of going down the stairs, he leaned against her door, his head spinning. Gene Hunt was in love. _‘You're not in love, you stupid jessie, you just need a good shag,'_ but he didn't believe that, she meant more to him than just sex. If only he could tell her. He took a swig from his hipflask, and put it back in his breast pocket as a big smile crept across his face. His smile was followed by a long sigh.

 

 

Instead of going back to the sofa to finish her wine, she rested her head against the door, unaware that he was just on the other side. She felt a smile sweep across her face. She suddenly felt the need to see him again. The question was, 'why?' It was a silly question to ask, because Alex already knew the answer, but it went unspoken, just as the others did. The truth was, Alex was in love. With a new found confidence and self-understanding, she stood up straight, and opened the door to call Gene back to her. She was surprised when she found him suddenly falling backwards into her room.

 

 

“Gene! Bolly!” they called each other's names in unison as Alex tried to prevent Gene falling to the ground, resulting in her tumbling to the ground with him. Gene did his best to cushion the blow of his rapidly increasing speed but they still found themselves lying on the ground, pressed against one another.

 

 

“Yes, Bolly?” He asked, rather hopefully.

 

 

“Well, I was thinking. . . I was thinking you should stay the night,” Alex said, trying not to sound to forward. She was afterall, laid right on top of him, there noses almost touching.

 

 

“Do you really?” He said. The Gene Genie was emerging, and he hated himself for it.

 

 

“Well, you’ve had a lot to drink. I don’t want you driving. You will be a danger to both yourself and the pedestrians. Not that you’re not normally, of course.” Alex recovered, from what could be essentially an extremely embarrassing moment.

 

 

“You know, I think you’re right there. I’m no use to you if I’m injured, now am I?” He said, still making no attempt to move, fighting against his need to touch her.

 

 

“Exactly! I will go and get you a blanket and some pillows,” she replied, getting up and heading to her bedroom to retrieve the spare blanket and pillows, re-adjusting her clothes as she went.

 

 

“There you go. Sweet dreams, Gene.” Alex said, as she slowly returned to her bedroom.

 

 

“You too, Bolls. And if their not, I assure you I'll soon be in there, saving you. Again." He smiled slightly. "Goodnight, Alex.” _‘Why didn't I make a move?'_

 

 

“Goodnight,” She whispered closing her door, and slipping under the covers of her large, comfortable bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

 

The following morning, Alex woke at eight-thirty. The irony of it all was that she slept like a baby. The best she had since her arrival in 1981. The one chance she had to get Gene into her bedroom, and she hadn’t woken all night. She wasn’t sure if she was angry or relieved. Not even the clown had paid her a visit. Ray was right; being where the Guv was, was the right place to be. But how close was too close?

 

 

When she finally got around to leaving her room to greet Gene, he was gone. She had just missed him leaving. He had left her a note along with a neat pile of pillows and the blanket. The note read, “Bolly - headed in early, had some stuff to do. G.” Scribbled on the bottom was,“ P.S, thanks for last night, we should do it again sometime…” and then it trailed off into random squiggles. Alex smiled sweetly, her eyes sparkling as she unconsciously traced her finger over the squiggles at the bottom. What Alex didn't know was how Gene Hunt’s hands had been trembling nervously as he finished the note. He could hardly read it himself. Part of him hoped she wouldn't be able to, given his suggestions on 'saving' her from nightmares by joining her in bed.

 

 

As Gene walked down the stairs, he had noticed Luigi peering out of his flat. Gene shot a small grin at the charming Italian, _‘He really does know his stuff. I should listen to him more often'_ thought Gene. Luigi gave him a little wink, and returned his smile with one of his own as he made his way to the exit. He hadn’t slept a wink that night. Knowing that Alex was just feet away, he couldn’t think straight. _'What will I do if she has a nightmare?’_ was all Gene could think of, _‘Should I jump in her bed? Or pat her on the back and tell her to go back to sleep?'_ He could save her from murderers, bombs, even the odd Tory boy, but none of those involved sleeping in her bed, with her. 

 

 

Slowly, their boundaries were beginning to disappear, leaving both of them vulnerable. Vulnerable wasn’t a word that was typically associated with the Gene Genie, but he wasn’t that man around Alex, he was Gene. If he could only tell her. Would Gene risk losing the woman he loved over the fight to keep his reputation? _‘Dont be stupid you great pillock!'_ But even he was beginning to doubt himself.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Morning everyone! Having a nice day?” Alex said as she entered the station, strangely chirpy and freely giving smiles to everyone.

 

 

“Blimey, someone’s in a good mood considering it’s only just gone nine,” Chris whispered over to Ray. Shaz however, knew what was going on. She knew he had gone up to her flat last night, and he was still wearing the same suit, only crumpled and creased. Yes Shaz knew exactly what was going on. Smiling to herself, she carried on typing.

 

 

“Must have got her leg over last night," he sniggered in reply. "Probably another Thatcherite,” responded Ray with such certainty that he would have bet good money on it.

 

 

“Have a good night did we, Inspector?” Ray inquired.

 

 

“You could say that, Raymond. And yourself?”

 

 

“Yeah. Never guess who I bumped into? That Nina bird. I was just telling Chris here. We got on, and I asked her out.”

 

 

“Ah yeah, I remember Nina. Nice girl. I hope you treat her right.”

 

 

“I always show a girl a good time. I’d certainly show you one,” Ray said, giving a wink to Alex. _'Typical,'_ thought Alex as she chose to ignore his crass remark and shuffle some paperwork on her desk.

 

 

“All you show a girl is your bedroom and your anatomy. You’re just a typical man, Ray. You will never understand women.”

 

 

“What do I need to know that I don’t already? I have had enough birds to know how to treat a women.”

 

 

“Maybe Ray, but not one of them has stayed longer than, hmmm say a week?”

 

 

“Fair point. But seriously, how should I be treating her?” said Ray, eagerly awaiting her answer. She was a bird afterall. Before she got chance, the Manc Lion came out of his den.

 

 

“Charm her, Ray. Charm is the way to a women’s heart. Don’t treat her like a bird, treat her like a lady. Remember she was a prozzy Ray, so she is used to bein' manhandled by scum. Keep her sweet, that’s the key. You need to show her passion, somethin' most blokes don’t have. If you treat her like a bit of skirt, you wont get any further than upstairs outside. Trust me, I’ve been there.” Gene said, remembering the advice he was given from Luigi. This remark led to several raised eyebrows and an astonishing smile from both Alex and Shaz. 

 

 

Realising that he was going soft on his sergeant, his decided to switch on the Gene Genie, that harsh, womanising scumbag that loved them and left them.

 

 

“Well, that’s what a women would say, Raymondo. But, I reckon that women who want charm and sensitivity are just fragile ‘cause they don’t get laid very often. They want the ‘one’, and until they find 'im, we take full advantage of that. Me on the other hand, suggest a few shots of Tequila, and she’ll be all yours. You got more chance of a bit of action when she’s pissed,” Gene recovered. The smile that had previously lit up Alex’s face was wiped away and replaced with a frightful scowl. Gene sighed internally, knowing he had messed up, but what could he do? He had a reputation to uphold. He could always make to up to Alex. But how? That was another question entirely.

 

 

“Guv? A word in your office,” It was a statement more than a question as she marched into his office. Closing the door behind him, he braced himself as Alex unleashed her fury. He knew he'd made a mistake the second he opened his mouth, but his team would think he was going soft.

 

 

“So, that’s what you think then is it? Tequila is the way into a woman’s heart. A way of getting in her knickers? Think again Hunt. At first, I thought it was sweet of you, thinking you really did have a clue about women, about me. But obviously you’re just like the rest of them. And you know what? I don’t care anymore. You’re nothing but a fictitious construct that’s keeping me here in nineteen eighty bloody one! I will get home. I will fight you. I really don’t know why I bothered with you and your lies in the first place! Here was me thinking you were different Gene Hunt. You mean nothing to me,” she finished, tears forming in her eyes. Alex knew her words weren’t true, but her last words really hurt Gene, but he had too much pride to tell her why he’d gone back on his words.

 

 

“Alex I…” Gene tried to explain, but was cut short by the sound of the door slamming. The pane of glass, which read 'DCI HUNT' in bold black letters, shook in response, threatening to break as she stormed out of the station without bothering to look up at all of the faces staring back at her.

 

 

“What you lot gawping at? You’re supposed to be catching crooks not flies! Now get back to work! I want at least two leads by the end of the day!” Gene snapped, retreating back into his office and pouring himself a large whiskey. Yes, Alex could wipe away his anger, but she caused it just as easily.

 

 

\---

 

 

Two hours later, Alex returned. Her mood still hadn’t changed, but she wasn’t going to let her relationship with Gene threaten her career. _‘Who the hell did he think he was anyway?'_

 

 

“Right, Listen up everyone. As you’re all aware, these kids fancy themselves as Guy Fawkes, so they will be moving onto explosives. Filling a house with fireworks and watching them go off, isn't enough. I want you to check the records on those that have had previous with bombs and ballistics. See if they’re in contact with Thomas Clark.”

 

 

Alex was determined as ever. With Gene out of the picture she could concentrate on the task at hand, and getting home. This could be my ticket out of there, she thought. “Chris, I want you and Ray outside Tommy’s house, keeping your eyes on him at all times. You can practice that surveillance we talked about. The Guv and me will check the snouts. Actually, ignore that, you and me will talk to the snouts; Ray can go with the Guv. I can’t even speak to that man at the moment. Shaz, tell DCI Hunt the plan once I have gone, and I’ll see you in Luigi’s tonight.”

 

 

“Yes ma’am,” Shaz replied, sensing the hurt in her DI’s voice. Gene had really done it this time. It would take more than help from Luigi to help him win her back. Shaz smiled at Chris indicating that they should talk as he and Alex left the station.

 

 

“What’s the Guv done this time ma’am?” Chris asked innocently.

 

 

“Doesn’t matter Chris. I’m not in the mood to talk about the ‘Manc Lion’ at the moment,” she said, waggling her fingers, “he’s growled at me one too many times, and I’m not going to tolerate it any longer,” she said, her tone entirely serious. “That lion needs to be shaved,” she added.

 

 

“So, are we taking your car or one of the unmarked cars?” Chris asked, hoping to change the subject.

 

 

“Neither Chris,” she replied, with a rising inflection, walking over to Gene’s Quattro.

 

 

“But ma’am, that’s the Guv’s car. He’ll go _nuts,_ ” he said, almost shaking as the colour drained from his face.

 

 

“Your point?” She replied, clearly not bothered as to Gene’s thoughts on the matter. Chris hesitated, but got on the car nonetheless. _‘The Guv wasn’t going to like this'_ thought Chris as his DI drove away. The sharp sound of the engine roared through the streets.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Guv?” asked Shaz as she entered Gene’s office, carrying a tray full of pink wafers and a cup of tea, hoping to cheer him up.

 

 

“What are you still doing here Granger?” Gene grunted and took a sip of his tea.

 

 

“DI Drake told me to tell you she’s gone with Chris to talk to the snouts, and said that you and Ray should go to Tommy’s house, follow him and stuff.”

 

 

“Did she now? Well, let’s all listen to _DCI Drake_ then shall we?” Gene said, emphasising the rank she had yet to achieve. Taking the hint, she left, and hoped to talk Ray into it.

 

 

\--

 

 

Just as they drove up to the market, they caught sight of a familiar face lurking in the shadows. Alex’s face dropped as she laid eyes upon the face of Arthur Layton talking to a man who she was willing to bet was Tommy Clark. He signalled with his head to the other man, and they walked off through the marketplace. Moving away from the shadows, she realised that it was in fact Tommy Clark. Without a second thought, she slammed her hand down on the horn and put her foot down, heading straight into the centre of the market.

 

 

“Ma’am what are you doing? You’re scaring me. Ma’am, please.” Chris was starting to panic, his knuckles turning white, as his DI was charging into the market, forcing people to dash left and right trying to avoid the Quattro.

 

 

“Oh shut up, Christopher. We’ve just got our lucky break. Weren’t you paying attention? That Tommy bloke is with an old friend of ours. Arthur Layton?” She said. Chris was turning blue, fear in his eyes. Alex was too busy talking to notice the ending of the market and the metal railings approaching.

 

 

“MA’AM, WATCH OUT!” Chris yelled, causing Alex to jump. Realising the railing rapidly approaching, she slammed her breaks on, managing to stop mere inches from contact. Just when she thought she’d avoided the damage, the rear end of the car had swung round and she heard a loud smash. Running out of the car to check on the noise, she noticed a smashed taillight.

 

 

“Shit!” Gene wasn't going to like this. At this moment in time, she hated Gene, but she would have some serious making up to do when it came to his car.

 

 

“We meet again Inspector Drake,” said a slimy voice, pressing a gun into the nape of her spine. Alex immediately recognised that voice. It was Arthur Layton.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Guv! Layton and Tommy have got DI Drake! They grabbed her when we went to see the snouts,” Chris said, trying to get his breath back.

 

 

“Layton? Shit!” Gene said, beginning to worry.

 

 

“Yeah, we nearly crash-. Anyway, Layton grabbed hold of her and put her in the car. They shot at me, and I played dead until I got the chance to get away, they didn’t get me though.” Chris said, receiving a worried look from Shaz.

 

 

“Right lads, let’s fire up the Quattro.” Gene said, enthusiastic as ever.

 

 

“Well yeah, about that. You see the thing is…”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

 

“SHE’S DONE WHAT!” Gene shouted, upon finding out that Alex had stolen his Quattro. He was absolutely livid. It was the second time she'd done that. _'What gave her the right?',_ he thought.

 

 

“Calm down, Guv. It was just a scratch. Well, a bit broken really but-" Chris prattled.

 

 

“BROKEN! Dear God! You just wait till I get ‘old of ‘er,” he bellowed.

 

 

“Right," Gene said, doing his best to hold back the fear and anger that swelled up within him. "Ray, we’ll take your car.”

 

 

\---

 

 

“Is this absolutely necessary, Tommy?” Alex protested, as Tommy carried her over his shoulder with one hand tight on her bottom, into an abandoned warehouse.

 

 

“Nope. I just wanted to cop a feel,” he replied, his grip became even tighter around her bottom and a smug smile spread across his face as she began to wiggle against him.

 

 

“You know, Tommy," Alex began. "If you let me go, I’m all yours,” she said, doing her best to whisper seductively into his ear even if she was in a precarious position.

 

 

“Nice try, Inspector,” Tommy said. “You’ll have to try a little bit harder than that.”

 

 

Alex knew she was in trouble. She didn’t stand a chance. Tommy, she could handle, but Layton was something else. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed Gene. He was always her hero in situations like this. But he wasn’t here now, and she doubted he ever would be again. The way Gene had spoken to her earlier, had made her hope she would never see his face ever again, but right now, she found herself needing to see him more than ever. She was so lost in thought, that before she knew it, she was being bound to a chair. Foolish, Alex. She had missed her only chance to break free from her captor.

 

 

“Let’s see you get out of that one, Alex,” Layton said, lighting up a cigarette. He strolled determinately over toward her, the heels of his shoes making firm contact with the cement ground of the warehouse with every step. He leaned in close and exhaled a cloud of smoke in her face.

 

 

“You know, you laughed at me when I was doing time, and look where it’s got you. You should never have walked into my yard that day, Alex,” he said, surrounding her head in a deep haze of smoke. Alex coughed and sputtered. “Been seeing much of Evan recently? I’ve been meaning to thank him,” he added.

 

 

“Evan? What did he have to do with all this?”

 

 

“Oh you don’t know, do you? Silly me, I forgot about that. Thing is Alex, it was Evan that got me out of the scrubs. Paid me a little visit inside. And do you know what he said?" Layton paused for effect. "He said he would get me out of prison if I finished Tim off. That way, he could be with Caroline and raise Alex as his own. But it didn’t turn out that way did it? She died with him, silly bitch.”

 

 

“But Tim recorded a video. I’ve seen it. He-” she said, slightly confused at her captor.

 

 

“What you didn’t see, Alex, was the gun pointed at his skull from the other side of the camera. You didn’t think a man with a life like his would seriously consider killing himself did you?” Before she had a chance to answer , a dirty gag was being pressed around her mouth.

 

 

“You see, Alex, all this fireworks business was just a joke. The real plan was you. We laid out the breadcrumbs, and it led you right to us. Worked like a charm." A wide, proud grin spread across his face. "And I thought you were clever, Inspector,” he said, his tone a mixture of ridicule towards her and asserted power on his part.

 

 

“Uncle Arty, there’s a man waiting outside for you.”

 

 

“That’ll be him, Alex. Shall I tell him you said hello?” Laughing at her, he stubbed his cigarette out on her boot as he left. _'Uncle Arty?',_ Alex thought. _'What the hell’s going on?'_

 

 

\--

 

 

"Shaz, any updates on their whereabouts?" Gene said, desperate for results. Tommy's flat was empty and they had no leads. Gene knew all to well what Arthur Layton was capable of. He hoped he wasn't too late. "I need to find her, Shaz. You know I do," Gene said, looking up at her with worry in his eyes. 

 

 

In this moment, Shaz saw him - perhaps for the first time - as a truly vulnerable and feeling human being. She knew what he meant. Shaz was the only one that new about the night he had spent in Alex's flat. In fact, Shaz knew a lot more than she was given credit for.

 

 

“I know Guv. I know,” she said with true sincerity. “We’ll get to the bottom of this Guv. I promise.” Gene nodded, incapable of words. No words could describe how he was feeling now. He felt utterly powerless. The supposed 'Manc Lion' was unable to save the day. He'd just let the woman he loved slip right through his fingers, and all because of his big ego and desire to keep his reputation intact. What good was a reputation when the woman you loved could be lost forever? He could have the respect of the team, but it was love he wanted more than anything. He was the Gene Genie as far as his men were concerned, their hero, but he was hers too. Couldn't he have reached a balance? He should have told her about the differences between The Gene Genie and Gene Hunt, told her all the reasons he felt that The Gene Genie was a necessary evil. She was always talking all that psychobabble, she would have understood. No. His pride had gotten in the way. He had his chance, and he blew it. Now Alex - his Alex - was out there probably about to be killed, if she hadn't been already. Gene Hunt had never felt so alone.

 

 

“Guv?" Ray said rushing into his office and breaking Gene from his state of sorrow. "We've just been through Tommy’s bins, and we found this," he said holding up a scrap of paper. "DI Drake was right about that rubbish stuff. It’s just a time and a place, but nothin’ else,” Ray said, desperate to be of some help to the boss. Deep down, Ray knew that DI Drake was more than just a colleague to the Guv. Even if he did tend to act like a complete arsehole, Ray wasn't blind or stupid.

 

 

“It’s a start, Raymondo," Gene said picking himself up from his chair. "It's a start, that’s what it is. Now come on. And bring Chris with you.”

 

 

\--

 

 

Alex sat there feeling useless and ashamed. She had fallen for all of this, hook, line and sinker. No one was going to come. She had nobody. There were only four people she had come to rely on in 1981, two of which, were dead. As for the other two, she had lost all faith in them. As it turned out, one of them had have been the mastermind behind the death of her parents, and the other? Well, he was probably sulking in his office, drinking his bodyweight in whiskey, not a single care in the world. This was the end of the road for Alex. They knew it, and she knew it. What she didn’t know, was that her knight in shining armour, accompanied by his trusty sidekicks, were well on their way to saving the day.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Steady on, Guv. I’ve just got new tyres put on this thing,” Ray said, panicking at the thought of his boss behind the wheel of his car.

 

 

“Screw the tyres, Ray! You need a new car. It’s a heap of junk that even my mother would be ashamed to drive. I’ve seen pensioners walk faster than this!” Gene retorted, “But seeing how Bollinger Knickers managed to both steal and crash mine, this rust bucket will have to do.” He added as he swung the ‘rust bucket’ around yet another corner, before coming to a screeching halt in front of the warehouse.

 

 

“This is it, Guv. What’s the plan?” Chris said, eager to help out.

 

 

“Plan?” Gene said. Truthfully, the concept of a plan hadn’t really occurred to him. He had been too occupied by the thought of his Bolly at death's door, with only Arthur Layton and that purvey kid for company. “Well, what do you think then Christopher?” he asked, sarcasm oozing from his lips. “I'm gonna go in there, shoot the bastards that took DI Drake, get her arse out of there, and then it’s a pint in Luigi’s. Any questions?” Gene said, reaching for his gun and taking a swig out of his hipflask.

 

 

“What about back-up, Guv? This is Layton we’re talking about,” asked Ray. He wanted to get Layton almost as much as the Guv did. But without back-up, their chances were potentially slim.

 

 

“Right, Chris. You call for back-up, and then meet us inside once you get word,” Gene said, as he got out of Ray’s car and stormed toward the warehouse, requiring Ray to chase after him at a quicker pace than usual. _'Hold on Alex, I’m coming.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

 

Just as Alex relinquished all hope of being rescued, she heard footsteps heading her way. For all she knew, it could have been Evan, Layton and Tommy, but it wasn’t. The three amigos had entered the building. Now would be their chance. She was pretty sure Layton was out the back talking to Evan because she could hear faint muttering in the background. Whoever it was, if they were indeed there to save her, they had to act fast. Alex’s heart skipped a beat just at the thought of seeing Gene Hunt again.

 

 

“Right lads, you go around the back,” Gene said, turning around to face men, “and I’ll have a look about in ‘ere,” he added. He watched Chris and Ray head outside, and then proceeded forward, soon finding himself face to face with Arthur Layton. Standing behind him was Tommy Clark.

 

 

“Ah, DCI Hunt. We meet again,” Layton said, a smile creeping across his face as he aimed his gun between Gene’s eyes. “You’re going nowhere, Hunt. Tommy, do the honours.” With Layton’s last remark, Tommy approached Gene, his confidence building as bound his hands and sat him down in a chair with his back against Alex’s. Layton walked over to him, satisfied with the outcome, he spat in Gene’s face. Before Gene had chance to react, he was knocked unconscious with a blow to the head from Tommy. “Tommy, take care of the other two will you,” Layton asked and left Alex with her unconscious DCI.

 

 

_'OK',_ thought Alex. _'Now what?'_ She sat thinking of how to get out of this mess - which was proving difficult – while Tommy kept coming and going, each time arriving with more and more fireworks, scattering them around the room and tying all of the fuses together.

 

 

“This place is going to shine,” Tommy said, before disappearing once more. She was in over her head. She just hoped back-up was on its way. But knowing Gene Hunt, it wasn’t likely. Gene had managed to come to her rescue, but they were going nowhere fast. When it seemed Tommy couldn’t fit any more fireworks into the room, he began to fill the others, leaving Alex and Gene alone with the distant sounds of Chris and Ray being beaten as she fought against the gag in her mouth, finally managing to remove it.

 

 

\---

 

 

Gene held his head as it throbbed. "What the,” was Gene's first thought upon waking. “Where the hell am I?” he said, looking out of the window onto the decidedly clean streets of the year 2008. Looking around at the interior of the car he was sitting in, he was utterly confused by the slits in the dashboard with the letters CD written next to them, the switches that moved the windows up and down, and most of all, the little box on the dashboard that read “satellite navigation.” 

 

 

Getting out of the car, he noticed two teenagers staring at the vehicle he had just emerged from. Though Gene didn't usually see the details about people, Gene couldn't help but notice how strangely they were dressed. _'His knackers must be killin' 'im in those jeans! They're nearly as tight as Bolly's!_ Gene thought to himself. _'And what's he doin' with his 'ood up? It's not even raining!_

 

 

“Nice ride, man. I've been wanting the new Audi TT,” said one of the teens.

 

 

“Audi what?” Gene said, as he turned around to see what the two teens were looking at. “Christ on a bike,” was all that Gene could muster. _‘How the hell had this happened? And where in God’s name was Bolly?_ He'd left her in the warehouse, been knocked on conscious and woken up here. He didn't know we could have gone on in between finding Bolly and this exact moment, but he was determined to figure it out.

 

 

Crossing the road, narrowly avoiding more strange looking cars and teenagers, he decided he'd ask the newspaper salesman for directions. The streets were full of tarts and weird looking buildings. 

 

 

"Oi, exactly where am I?" he asked, approaching the man. Before the man could answer him, Gene's jaw dropped at the sight of Alex’s face sprawled across the front of one of the newspapers. Now totally ignoring the newspaperman, he scanned the headline which read: _‘Detective Inspector Drake, still in critical condition after vicious attack.’_ Gene couldn’t understand it. Last time he'd seen her, she was with Layton in a warehouse. _Layton,_ thought Gene, both angry and distraught.

 

 

He pulled the newspaper from the rack and handed him a fiver. But, the man wouldn’t accept pound notes; he looked at him as if he was crazy. Unable to actually purchase the newspaper, he just went ahead to read the article about his DI.

 

 

_“… three days ago at lunchtime, DI Alex Drake was called to take care of a hostage situation outside of Tate Modern. Her success however, was short lived when he later decided to take her daughter, Molly Drake. Choosing to go after the man, she managed to rescue her daughter and everything seemed to be under control… Later that evening Alex Drake went missing. A woman walking her dogs later found her unconscious on a barge by the Thames. It seems that she had been shot and is currently undergoing treatment in hospital from this almost fatal accident… We have reason to believe it was the same man who took her daughter hostage. Though police haven't released an official statement, the prime suspect is presumed to be one Arthur Layton…”_

 

 

Gene had read enough. Right now, he needed to see Alex. He had no idea about where he was; all he knew was that Alex needed him. What he didn’t know was how to get there. To solve his problem, he called a taxi. There was too many buttons and holes in the car he was sat in previously. He just sat there, listening to the taxi driver, not understanding a word he had said. He was talking about sports players and celebrities he had never heard of, while listening to some man shouting words out of the radio, which, according to the announcer, was number one in the charts. Gene came to the conclusion that the taxi driver was insane.

 

 

Arriving at the hospital, he asked the nurse where he could find Alex Drake.

 

 

“Are you family? I can’t allow just anybody other than family in, sir,” she said, returning to her work. Gene stood there as he watched her tap her fingers on the keyboard of a rather strange looking machine. It was quite similar to the PC terminal that sat on his desk, only smaller. _'Bet it doesn’t have pong',_ he thought.

 

 

“Don’t tell me what I can’t do. Now are yer gonna tell me where she is, or do I have to kick down every soddin’ door?” He asked, but the answer was rhetorical.

 

 

“I’m sorry, sir, but only family are aloud in at this critical time,” she repeated.

 

 

“I’m ‘er ‘usband” _'Her husband? Bloody hell!'_ he thought. _'What have I just said?'_

 

 

“Why didn’t you say so? Room 22, sir” she said, becoming worried about the man stood in front of her as the pout became evident on his face. Gene grunted his reply and stormed off to find her room, which took a little longer than had expected it to.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Jesus Christ Bolly,” he said, finally entering Alex’s room. His eyes filled with horror as he took in the sight of her; tubes down her throat, electrodes stuck of her chest, machines bleeping in the background, her face deathly pale. Gene’s body shook to the core, grief stricken.

 

 

“Hello,” said a little voice as he stepped into the room. Turning on his heel, he found a little girl staring back at him, a little smile grazing her lips. “My name’s Molly. What’s your name?”

 

 

“Molly?” _'It couldn’t be. Could it?'_

 

 

“Yes. That’s my mum.”

 

 

“Molly? You’re Molly? Bolly’s Molly?” Gene was completely flustered.

 

 

“Who’s Bolly?” said Molly, slightly confused at the strange looking man stood beside her.

 

 

“Oh, that's just your Mum's nickname. My name is Gene. Nice to meet you, Molly. I have heard so much about you,” Gene said, kneeling down to be at eye level with the seated girl. He was still unsure about all of this.

 

 

“Gene,” she laughed. “That’s a funny name. I only know one person in the whole world that’s called Gene.”

 

 

“Well, now you know two. But there’s only one Gene Hunt,” he said, taking an instant liking to Molly. Hearing her laugh brought a smile to his lips.

 

 

“Gene Hunt? How do you know him?” she asked.

 

 

“That’s me. My name’s Gene Hunt.” With these words, Molly nearly collapsed.

 

 

“You’re Gene Hunt? You? But you’re not real,” Molly said, completely confused. This man wasn’t very funny.

 

 

“You sound just like your mother, Molly,” Gene said, pleased to be able to talk to someone so close to Alex.

 

 

“How do you know my mum? Do you know Sam?”

 

 

“Sam?”

 

 

“Yes. DCI Sam Tyler. My mum says he was crazy. He was in a coma for a while. Then when he woke up, he said he went back in time to 1973 and met you. He said he met himself too, and a lady called Annie. I never met him cus he killed himself, he jumped off the top of a building, but my mum has all his files,” Molly explained.

 

 

“Yeah, I used to know Sam. But he was no DCI. He died last year, silly bugger. He drowned. Sam didn’t kill himself. Then a year later, your mum came along, and has been driving me crazy since.’

 

 

“A whole year, are you sure?”

 

 

“Yeah, she keeps reminding me. She shouts at us all, saying we’re all constructs, and then moans about wanting to go home. To you!”

 

 

“Constructs?” she asked, the cogs beginning to move around in Molly’s head.

 

 

“Yeah, I know. She’s crazy. Keeps saying she needs to escape her subwhatsit? That she needs to fight. She’s been sayin’ it all bloody year.”

 

 

“Subconscious?”

 

 

“Yeah, that’s it. She said she is stuck here like Sam was. You’re a clever girl aren’t you?” Gene said, surprised at Molly’s intelligence. Then again, she was Alex’s daughter.

 

 

“Like Sam was?” she asked. “When exactly did you meet me mum?”

 

 

“Seventeenth of July, I’ve known her three months now,” Gene said, trying to recollect just how long he had known her. The time had flown by so fast.

 

 

“What’s the date today, Gene?” Molly asked.

 

 

“5th of November, 1981. Why?” Finally, she was getting somewhere.

 

 

“Gene, today’s date, is the 24th of July, 2008.”

 

 

“What? But that would make me-“

 

 

“Exactly!” This was going to take a while, she could feel it.

 

 

“I don’t understand, how did I get from sitting hostage with Alex in a 1981 warehouse, to here in 2008?”

 

 

“You were sitting with my mum a few minutes ago?”

 

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

 

“Well, Sam said he was hit by a car, and then he thought he woke up in 1973, but he was really in a coma,” Molly began.

 

 

“Well, I was smacked around the chops by a scumbag. And then I woke up in somebody else’s car!”

 

 

“And my mum was shot in the head. Don’t you see Gene? My mum has done exactly what Sam did. She is here, like Sam was. Sam was in a coma, my mum is in a coma. And all the time they are in it, they think they have gone back in time. Sam went to the 1970’s, and my mum is where? 1980’s?”

 

 

“So, what you're sayin’ is that a clout over the head makes you time travel?”

 

 

“Well, yeah. I suppose,” but it wasn’t that simple. “Well, a bad clout, Gene. My mum was shot remember? And Sam was ran over.”

 

 

“But I just got a smack?”

 

 

“So you probably wont be ‘here’ too long. When you feel better in 1981, you will probably go back. When my mum comes out of her coma, she will come back to me,” Molly said, looking over at her mum, hoping she would wake up. _‘So, this is what she meant. She has to get back to 2008. No wonder she thinks we’re all bloody constructs!’_

 

 

“OK, suppose I believe all of this. Tell me about your mam’s day before she was shot,” he said.

 

 

“Well, we were on the way to school, and my mum gets called in. She said there’s some man asking for her. He is stood with a gun to this girls head, me mum told me to wait in the car, but I got out. That’s when that man grabbed me. But me mum saved me. It was my birthday. She said she would come home and blow my candles out when she was finished work. We always do something special for my birthday because my mum didn’t have nice birthdays. Her parents were killed when she was younger. They got blown up in their own car.”

 

 

“A car bomb?” _No it couldn’t be_ “What were her parents names, Molly?”

 

 

“Timothy and Caroline Price,” she replied. Gene was passed himself. _Little Alex Price was in fact, little Alex Drake. No wonder she was so close to Caroline. Caroline was her bloody mother! And she had lost her parents all over again. Bet she didn’t know her own dad was behind it though._

 

 

Molly knew Gene needed some time to digest this information, so she thought it might be best to leave him alone. She wandered out to the nurse's station. One of the nurses there had been very nice to her these last few days. Gene had no idea where to begin. The poor man just found out what year it is.

 

 

_'Is this what you’ve been trying to tell me Bolly? All this time._ He knew she was different, that she was special, but he had no idea. _'How can you be totally in love with someone and not know anything about them?_ Sure, he knew the kind of men she liked, but what else? Alex had always avoided talking about her childhood, and now he knew why. She would always ask him questions, but he never thought to ask her. But what Molly Alex’s daughter had just told him, made Gene love her all the more. But she also said that she would wake up, and return to her. That would mean she would leave him, and never come back. He wouldn’t be able to cope with that. He would refuse to cope with it, but Alex needed her daughter. By keeping her there, he would be depriving them both of their mother/daughter bond. No matter how much Gene wanted her to himself, her needs were greater than his. He’d have to let her go.

 

 

Breaking Gene away from his thoughts, was Molly’s voice which could be heard just outside of the door. She was talking to a man, a voice he knew only too well. It was the voice of Evan White. Gene didn’t want to fight with him, well he did, but not in front of Molly. There was a time and place to fight Evan, but sat by Alex’s bedside in 2008 wasn’t one of them. As he got up out of the chair, he began to hear noises. 

 

 

They were voices, _‘now I really am going crazy!’_ But those voices were becoming stronger, blurry images were starting to appear, and the hospital was beginning to disappear. He could hear Alex. He could hear Bolly. He leant over Alex’s bed, and placed a feather light kiss on her cold lips, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he found himself looking at his own knees. He couldn’t move. It was then he realised that he was back where he started. Sat behind his Bolly, his hands tied behind his back, in the warehouse surrounded by fireworks. Gene Hunt was back.

 

 

_'What had just happened? Should I tell Alex? Will she think I am crazy?_ These were just a few questions that were running through his head. There was a whole list of them, which he would ask her as soon as he got out of this bloody warehouse.

 

 

\--


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

 

 

“You know what, Bolls?” Gene mumbled, slowly regaining consciousness.

 

 

“What?” she asked, instantly relieved by the deep, steady tone of his voice.

 

 

“When I said it would be nice for us to go out and see the fireworks, this wasn’t what I had in mind,” he joked, managing to get a little laugh out of Alex. It was a sound he had sorely missed.

 

 

“Ah, Gene. You never fail to surprise me. You’re the last person I expected to see,” Alex said, still laughing, she still couldn’t see him. Even though things couldn’t possibly get any worse, Gene felt a little victorious having made her smile. He wasn't ready to tell her that he understood all her ramblings now. Hell, he wasn't even sure what had happened. All he knew was that for the moment he was alive and so was she, and they were both back in 1981. The details would have to wait till they were both safe.

 

 

\--

 

 

“So,” Gene said, questioning his next sentence.

 

 

“So,” Alex replied.

 

 

“You still mad at me, Bolly?”

 

 

“You’re like an itch that won’t go away, Gene,” Alex said, clearly agitated.

 

 

“You know what you do to an itch?” Gene asked rather suggestively.

 

 

“Scratch it, so it never comes back?” she asked.

 

 

“That’ll just make it worse,” he said, “You should rub it with cream,” he added, pleased with the witty comeback. “You haven’t answered my question Bolls.”

 

 

“I can hardly stay mad at you when we’re both sitting here staring death in the face,” she answered.

 

 

“So, if we get out of this mess, will you still be mad? ‘cus I got a few questions I need answering,” he asked. He really needed to discuss his chat with Molly.

 

 

“You’ll always make me mad, Gene Hunt.”

 

 

“Good.”

 

 

“What?” Alex said in disbelief.

 

 

“I said good. I like it when we argue,” Gene said. Alex couldn’t believe her ears, “sometimes,” he added, for clarity. “You put me in my place, Drake. Chris and Ray would do pretty much anything I ask without bothering to think about it, whereas you couldn’t care less. You’ve got balls, Drake. I’ll give you that.”

 

 

“That’s not true, Gene. I do care,” Alex replied, implying more than it might have seemed on the surface.

 

 

“You take the rule book and rip it to shreds, Drake. You always tell me to do things by the book. But do you listen to me? No.”

 

 

“Gene, I-“ she began.

 

 

“This morning though, Bolls, I made a mistake. When I was talking to Ray about how to treat a woman, I didn’t mean it. Well, the first part I did. But I don’t want the lads thinking I am some kind of Jessie. Anyway, it’s a long story.” Gene didn’t want to go into all of this right now, but he certainly didn’t want to die with regrets.

 

 

“Well, we’re not going anywhere soon, Gene. Care to elaborate?” Alex asked. She wasn’t going to pass up the chance of Gene admitting he was wrong.

 

 

“Well, sometimes Bolly, I change who I am, you know, depending on my audience. Like when I am with the boys in CID, I act all ‘high and mighty’ as you would put it. I act a right ‘boorish, sexist pig’, as I believe you have called me on more than one occasion. I’m the Gene Genie with those guys. They respect that man. They look up to him. I am not that man Alex; it’s just the man that everyone wants me to be. I got where I am today because of that man. Whereas, with you, I’m just Gene. I can be myself around you Alex, the man I want to be. It was the real me that you saw when I slept over. Call it what you like. I am, who I am Bolly, and nothing will ever change that,” He had said what he needed to say; the ball was in Alex’s court now.

 

 

“Oh,” was all that Alex could say.

 

 

“Oh? Is that all you got to say. I just bared my soul to you, Bolls, and your response was ‘oh’? Give me a break,” Gene said, getting annoyed.

 

 

“I didn’t realise, Gene. Sorry. I thought you were just looking to boost your ego. I was worried that all that stuff you said was just a stunt to get me into bed. I didn’t think for one second that -“

 

 

“Well, clearly Ms. Drake, you don’t know me as well as you think you do,” Gene said, remembering Alex’s words from the day of the interview.

 

 

“Clearly," she sighed, a little disappointed in herself for being so oblivious and causing a row.

 

 

"If I wanted to get you into bed Bolly, you would of gotton far more than Spaghetti Bolognese. I would have charmed those french knickers right off yer arse,"

 

 

"What are you doing here anyway? We weren’t talking remember?” She said, trying to forget Gene's last remark. _'Gene Hunt, charming?_

 

 

“Bolly, its Bonfire Night. We’re supposed to be going to Dover Sole. I've already made the reservations, so you were coming, I’d make sure of it. I told you I was going to pick you up,” Gene said, trying to make light of the situation. “I thought you would have made a bit more of an effort though,” he added.

 

 

“How foolish of me Gene. I do apologise. I got sidetracked, apparently there’s a killer on the loose.”

 

 

“Is there really? Well, let’s fire up the Quattro then. But we can’t do that now can we? You crashed the love of my life, Bolls.”

 

 

“Well, you’ll just have to find a new one, wont you?” she asked. Gene didn’t have to look too far. He had already found her. She was sitting right next to him.

 

 

“It was just a broken taillight, Gene. I’ll pay for the damages. I promise I will make it up to you,” Alex said, not reading as much of Gene's subtext as he had intended her to.

 

 

“Indeed you will Bolly. But the question is how?” he stated, a slight grin appearing on his face, alongside a raised an eyebrow, that he was glad Alex could not see.

 

 

\--

 

 

“So, how are we supposed to get out of this then Bolly?” he asked, curious as to what was going on in Alex’s depraved mind.

 

 

“Well, you came in to rescue me, Gene. You wouldn’t try and do that without a plan, now would you?” she asked, hoping she didn’t sound too patronising.

 

 

“Well I wasn’t bettin’ on bein’ beaten and tied to a chair either. He caught me off-guard, Bolls. I was just expectin’ a bunch of spotty-faced teens. But then Chris told me about Layton, and the shit hit the fan,” he said. He was angry with himself for being so stupid.

 

 

“You know by now, that the whole ‘storming in a building with nothing but a gun’ act gets you nowhere, don’t you?”

 

 

“Yeah, yeah Bolly, I know." he wriggled his wrists, trying to free himself from the ropes. "What else was I supposed to do?" he asked, in a much softer, sadder tone. 

 

 

He was quite a moment, regaining his composure. “Right, now can we stop this bleedin’ lecture? You’re giving me brain ache. I don’t want my dyin’ breaths to be a bloody argument with you.”

 

 

“So, what should they be then Gene?” Alex asked, searching for the Gene underneath.

 

 

“I dunno. Do I? Something more meaningful? I suppose they should be the truth. There have been so many things I have said, that I didn’t mean. And so many things I should have said.”

 

 

“Like what?” she asked, hoping for the truth.

 

 

“Well I’ll tell you that. Nearer the time, Alex,” he said, taking in a deep sigh. He still didn’t have the confidence to tell her how he really felt. _'Why do I always get choked up?’_ he wondered. He didn't have any problem telling anyone else what he thought or felt, even when they didn't want to hear it. He'd meant to tell her so many times. It's all he had wanted to do in 2008, but now that she was here in front of him, conscious, he couldn't make the words come out.

 

 

“No time like the present, Gene,” she replied. But before either of them could say anything else, Arthur Layton appeared.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Right. You two. On yer feet.” Layton said, storming into the room.

 

 

“Well, that’s proving a little difficult, _Arty_ ” Alex said, emphasizing his new nickname.

 

 

“What did you just call me?” Layton said, suddenly furious. You could almost see his blood boiling.

 

 

“You heard me, _Arty._ That’s what your _nephew_ called you,” she replied, finding a new found confidence. He was losing his patience with her; it wouldn’t be long until he snapped.

 

 

“Calm down, Drake. Don’t want to get Uncle Arty’s knickers in a twist, now do we?” Gene sniggered, willing to continue to joke. The joke was up when the loud report of a gunshot filled the room and nothing could be heard but the sound the bullet as it sped out of the chamber of Layton's gun and cut like a knife through the air.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

 

It was the twenty-fourth of July when Alex finally woke up, seven days after her nearly fatal accident. What she didn’t expect to find, was a little girl by her bedside, holding a chocolate cake on her lap.

 

 

“MOLLY!” Alex said, overwhelmed with joy, tears streaming from their tear ducts.

 

 

“MUM!” said Molly, putting the chocolate cake on the sidetable and throwing her arms around her mother.

 

 

“What are you doing here? I mean, how did you get here?” Alex asked, still a bit shaken and confused. But right now, all that was important was her daughter.

 

 

“Evan brought me, silly! I’ve been here since your accident last week. They still haven’t found that nasty man though,” Molly replied. Alex then realised it must be the present day, two thousand and eight. She had only been there – wherever ‘there’ was – a week. _That could not possibly be. How is it that I lived almost four months in 1981, when in actual fact, I'd had been shot just a week ago? It simply wasn’t possible._

 

 

“Stay away from Evan, Molly. He’s not safe,” Alex asked. If her fantasy was real, it meant that Evan was behind the death of her parents. It wasn’t something she wanted to dismiss straight away, even if she did feel slightly insane. Evan didn’t seem the kind of man that went around killing people, certainly not her own parents.

 

 

“Mum, are we going to blow these candles out?” she asked, referring to the cake. “I’ve wanted to eat it all week, but you said you would blow them out with me. You promised.”

 

 

“You’re right, Molls. Lets blow them out together.” Alex said, attempting to sit upright in her bed. This had been the moment she had been waiting for. Alex touched the matchbook which sat on the bedside table, she felt its texture. _Yes ‘this too was real,’_ she thought. One by one, she lit each candle, savouring every moment.

 

“Don’t forget to make a wish mum,” Molly said reassuringly. _‘A wish’_ thought Alex. _‘She has no idea.’_

 

 

“Everything I have ever wanted is right here, Molls,” she said. But Alex knew that wasn’t true. Even though she had her daughter, there was something missing, and that something took the shape of a certain DCI from 1981. 

 

 

There was the possibility that it was all untrue, nothing more than a fantasy, the result of a blow to the head, but it had all felt so real. _He_ felt so real. The way he would hold her hand, keep her awake till morning drinking red wine and eating spaghetti, even the constant abuse she faced. It was all real. She was sure of it. Her feelings for Gene ran deeper than any dream she could muster. But Alex wasn’t in the mood to fight with her subconscious. Right now, she had a job to do.

 

 

She rapidly ran out of breath as she blew out what felt like a thousand candles. Tracing the trail of smoke towards the ceiling, she was startled by a familiar face. It seemed that the clown had fought his way into 2008, and was staring back at her, smiling. _‘Why was he so happy?’_ Alex had won, so why wasn’t she happy? She was broken out of her reverie by the sound of the smoke alarm above her bed. 

 

 

“Sorry,” she called to one of the doctors, as Molly opened the window, watching as the last of the smoke faded out. Alex felt drained of all her energy. As much as she wanted to be with her daughter, sleep was beginning to claim her as she drifted - hopefully not too far - off to sleep.

 

 

\---

 

 

A week later, Alex was discharged from the hospital and had eaten enough grapes to last a lifetime. Once she got home, the Superintendent paid her a visit, informing her that she wasn’t to be allowed to return to work. He had called Alex a ‘liability’ because there was a chance that the bullet that pierced her skull had left some long-term damage, it was a miracle that she had survived at all. He could not afford to lose an officer to another criminal.

 

 

A man had already attempted to kill her, what was to say he didn’t return? He had her best interests at heart, but Alex Drake didn’t see it that way. The Super offered to keep her informed of all progress that was being made with Arthur Layton, it was the least he could do, but it wasn’t enough. Not for Alex. She hated Arthur Layton with all her might. He was the man that separated her from Molly, for what felt like an eternity. The man that had tried to kill her - on more than one occasion. But he was also responsible for her meeting the most amazing man she had ever laid eyes on. Despite all the faults that Gene Hunt possessed, it was those little things, which made her blood boil, that she missed most. Anyone could charm a woman and shower her with gifts, but Gene Hunt was something else. He made her feel things that no one else had ever achieved. Not even her ex-husband. He made the impossible possible.

 

 

Molly lay awake that night waiting for her mum to come and tuck her in, but she never came. She had forgotten all about it, her thoughts preoccupied by 1981. Alex’s body may have been back in 2008 with her daughter, but her mind refused to let go of the world she had come to know and love. Not just that world, but more so the people in it. Now that she was gone, did that world and the people in it cease to exist? Could a world she created go on without her? Alex hoped so, even if it was against all logic. They lived when Sam had gone, even before she arrived, so what was to stop them living now? Alex refused to believe she had destroyed them, destroyed him. As Gene had once said, they were ‘un-bloody-breakable’. Weren’t they? God, she hoped so.

 

 

“Mum?” Molly called, still waiting for her mum.

 

 

“Coming, Molls,” Alex said, suddenly realising her daughter was waiting for her. She wasn’t used to this anymore. She was always living on her own in 1981, with only a bunch of drunken coppers and a charming Italian for company. She had missed her daughter dearly, but as hard as it was to admit, even Molly didn’t fill the emptiness that 1981 had once filled. It was an emptiness she had felt inside her long before she had been shot, long before she met Gene Hunt. But since that day, she had never felt so alive.

 

 

“Hey you,” she smiled softly. “Listen, I don’t feel like reading Narnia tonight, we’ll read it tomorrow. Promise.” Right now, there was something more important on her mind. “Do you want to know a secret, Molls?” she asked, already aware of the answer. 

 

 

“Well, it’s about my accident. Can you remember me talking about DCI Sam Tyler, Molls? About how we thought he was crazy, talking about people he made up?” Alex watched her daughter nod, and continued. “Well when I had my accident, I met them. Just like he did. I know it sounds crazy Molly, but I did. I met DS Ray Carling, DC Chris Skelton, and DCI Gene Hunt. And do you know what the craziest part is?” Alex paused for effect; “I met Evan there too!”

 

 

“Where?” she asked, convinced her mum needed professional help. Molly chose not to mention her little chat with Gene because she still wasn't sure herself. She thought that her conversation with the construct Gene Hunt was just the result of sleep deprivation.

 

 

“In 1981,” Alex said, unaware of just how crazy all of this sounded, especially to a small child.

 

 

“But you were here mum, all along. You didn’t go anywhere, I was there the whole time,” Molly said, totally and utterly confused, deciding to play dumb.

 

 

“The important thing, Molls, is that I am back,” she said, trying to reassure her daughter that she wasn’t insane. “No one can hurt us anymore,” she added, and began to cradle Molly in her arms, rocking them both until Molly fell asleep. In 2008, she had her daughter. Her life was back to normal. She may have lost her job, but she would go get it back tomorrow. Everything she should have wanted was right here, in 2008. So, why wasn’t she happy? Only one person could answer that. And only one person knew how to fix it.

 

 

\--

 

 

That following night, Molly lay awake, taking in all her mother had said. _‘Was she going mad?’_ Molly wondered. She knew all about the world Sam had described, she had read his notes when her mum had brought them home. Her mum had prattled on about Sam being a complete lunatic before, what she didn’t understand was how her mum believed him now. Before the accident, they both thought he was nuts, but now she wasn’t so sure. What had happened for her mother to change her mind? _Had she really met Gene Hunt? It must be in her head, but she was the psychologist, she should know._ Molly didn’t know what to do. _Should I talk to Evan?_ Her mum said he was dangerous, but that was just outright crazy. There was something her mum wasn’t telling her though, something she missed. There was obviously something she couldn’t let go of, something she loved. _Or was it someone?_ One thing Molly was certain of was her mum crying herself to sleep last night. At one point, she was shouting Gene’s name in her sleep. _He must have done something wrong for her to cry his name out._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

 

That morning, when Alex awoke, part of her expected to wake up in 1981, but she soon came to terms with the fact that she was indeed in 2008 when Molly had come running in her room and plonked herself onto her bed. Molly gave her the biggest hug any mother could ask for. She loved having her mum back, even if she was a little distant. Molly couldn’t understand such a difference a week in a coma could make.

 

“Molls, as much as I would love to crawl back under my duvet and spend the rest of the day with you, I have to get to work.”

 

“You don’t go to work mummy. You’re not allowed to any more,” Molly said.

 

“I need to do this, Molly. I am going to go and get my job back if it’s the last thing I do. I am a police officer, Molls. I always will be,” Alex stated, determined as ever. Seeing the worry in her daughter’s eyes, she asked, “what do you want for breakfast? There’s Cheerios or Coco Pops. I have to go, but Evan will be here and he’ll take you to school,” she said, getting up and walking over to her wardrobe. She had decided that 1981 was all in her head and that Evan wasn’t a murderer, and the love of her life was just a figment of her overactive imagination. She didn’t want to, but she had too. Giving a deep sigh, Molly left her mother to get ready while she went downstairs to wait for Evan arriving. Looking into her wardrobe, there was no sign of jumpsuits, off-the-shoulder tops, her leather jacket or tight jeans. All that was there were black trousers with suit jackets and shirts with sensible shoes. No bold colours or chunky jewellery, just plain drab clothes that she usually wore to work. In 2008, Alex never wore make-up, but in 1981, her blue eye shadow never left her eyelids, nor did the blusher ever leave her cheeks. She came to the conclusion that she was a boring individual in the present day. She had no social life, no friends, and nothing but her daughter and career to live for. In reality, Alex wasn’t living at all but Molly’s needs were more important to her than her own.

 

\--

 

Once she had seen Molly go off to school with Evan, she went downstairs for some breakfast. In 2008, Alex didn’t bother with breakfast, but in 1981, Gene had practically bullied her into it, always commenting on how she never ate, and when she did, it was rabbit food. So now, it was second nature. While waiting for her toast, she made a cup of tea. She almost considered eating Garibaldi’s or pink wafers with it. She walked into the police station. Gone were the smoke filled corridors, the checkerboard ceiling, and the door that read ‘Manc Lion’. Instead, she was faced with plain grey flooring, harsh fluorescent lighting, and noisy photocopying machines. There was no sense of comradery, no joking around as seemingly sullen detectives sat at immaculate desks, each with their own computers. She’d garnered several raised eyebrows as she bee-lined for the Superintendents office to the top floor.

 

“Alex Drake, how may I help you? We haven’t made much progress with this case, I can’t seem to find the name Arthur Layton in any of our records.”

 

“It’s DI Alex Drake sir. I am more than competent at this job. I can do this, sir. Just give me the chance. I am, and always will be a police officer. Yes I may have had an accident, but that doesn’t make me incapable of doing my job. Please let me prove it to you?” Alex asked. She was not the kind of person that begged, but it seemed her only option. Without access to their records, she had no chance whatsoever of finding Arthur sodding Layton.

 

“Right, this is what I am going to do. I will have a word with your DCI, and he will assign you a case. If you succeed, you can have your job back. Do not fail me DI Drake,” the Super said.

 

“You wont be disappointed, sir. I can do this,” Alex said, closing the door behind her as a smile played across her lips.

 

By the time Alex reached her floor, the files had arrived on her desk. It seems she was given a small case to investigate a break-in on Sycamore Road, just a few blocks from the station. It was only a small case, but a case nonetheless. She could prove to everyone that she was fit for the job. Once she got outside, she felt the sun on her skin and decided to walk. She had after all, spent most of her time since the accident sat down. It would do her good to stretch her legs. She found herself staring at just about everything that crossed her path. Watching as gangs of teenagers wearing hooded tops were walking around while Vauxhall Corsa’s and Ford Mondeo’s drove past. Oh, and the opening of yet another Starbucks. Walking down Oxford Street, she passed shops like Topshop and Primark and she realised just how the world of London had changed. Even the charity shops had improved. Everything had changed for the better – well almost everything. Some things could never be replaced. It would be hard to find an improvement of Gene Hunt. Even a replacement seemed impossible. He was truly unique.

 

Once she reached the address, she was struck with a familiar building. A building that was once one of the biggest clubs of 1981. She was staring at the Blitz Club.

 

\--

 

Once she was inside, her memories were awoken as she was reminded of just how magical the place was. It was just how she remembered it, only with the additions of cobwebs and graffiti. It seemed that a group of youths had broke in, and vandalised almost everything in sight. There was graffiti up the walls, cigarettes stubbed on the burgundy carpet. They had even managed to burn a huge mark on the once pristine dance floor where they had made a fire using the only remaining furniture. She remembered the times she had spent there with CID. When she bumped into Shaz dancing to Visage and Chris wearing make-up. Together, they were the perfect example of new romantics. It made her realise that it was not only her DCI that she had missed. She had missed her Shazza. Alex had certainly taken a great likening to WPC Shaz Granger. She often reminded Alex of herself when she was younger. Shaz was a free spirit. A bright, happy-go-lucky kind of girl. She was always full of life, and her loyalty ran deep. Shaz was the one person in CID that she could talk too. She was also the only person that knew about herself and Gene. It seemed Shaz felt a true connection with Alex, almost like her guardian angel. But Alex wasn’t looking over her now. Alex had left them in a potentially fatal situation; Gene was tied to a chair, Chris and Ray had been beaten and left for dead, and she doubted that no one would even know they were there, or that anyone would miss them. In a way, she had abandoned them. If she hadn’t mouthed off to Layton, she might still be there. Whether that was a good thing, she wasn’t sure. Alex was needed here, with Molly. Gene could get some of his control back, with her gone. She was doing him a favour. So why didn’t she feel good about it?

 

Even though The Blitz was tarnished and bare, she still felt the need dance, just for a few minutes to be free of the world she now inhabited. It was her one and only connection between her two worlds, 1981 and 2008, both authentic, tangible experiences. People may fade, their features become blurred, but the buildings that formed such memories, would remain for much longer. With this thought in mind, Alex struck a sudden interest in another building, a place where she spent almost every night with a man she adored, driving him up the wall, and endlessly flirting with him. It was somewhere that Chris had made constant fun of, a place where Ray could always find another tart to sleep with, the place where Alex had found love. During her time in 1981, it had been a refuge to the CID team.

 

It was a place called Luigi’s.

 

God, she missed it. What Alex wouldn’t give to sit there at their corner table by the mural, to be able to drink bottles of the house rubbish while listening to the insane ramblings and sexist viewpoints of her team. They had been more than just a team. They were a family, a family she missed far too much. Alex’s mind was made up; she had to be there. To sit at the bar in the little basement restaurant would feel completely surreal in 2008, but it was the best that she could think to do. Hearing the Italian music and drinking red wine would reawaken her soul, ignite the flames that had long disappeared since her return. She just hoped it was still there. Twenty-seven years was a long time for a restaurant to stay open, but in 1981, the CID team would spend almost all of their wages in there, bleeding Luigi dry of any kind of alcoholic beverage. Luigi would have gained a hell of a lot of profit from those days, but was it enough for the upkeep of the restaurant? There was only one way to find out. The Blitz case could wait. It was fairly simple afterall, nowhere near the complexity of things she had tackled in the past. Right now, she had to find Luigi’s.

 

\--

 

When Alex arrived at Luigi’s, it was as though she had never left. That big gap that was missing in her life had suddenly gotten smaller, making her feel just a little bit better, that all was not lost. It still had the cheesy stereotypical Italian writing on its red canopy and the rusty banister leading down into the basement bar. It was like a whole new world down there. As much as Alex wanted to be sat by the bar, she still hesitated, afraid that it would tarnish her memories. It was the one place that she felt safe. So much had gone on in Luigi’s: endless flirting with Gene, fingers on fire, that thatcherite, steak and chips pizza, paralytic moments, and priceless advice. Just being here made them seem closer somehow. At Luigi’s everyone got on, regardless of what had happened earlier that day. They had the best and strangest conversations including cup sizes, your last moments on earth, and talks about homosexuality - to name just a few. At the station, they were colleagues, but at Luigi’s, they were friends. The best. Inhaling a deep breath, she pressed on, down the steps into the magical kingdom of all things good in the world. The place where worries and troubles were left at its entrance and nothing but good humour and alcohol resided inside. All that was important was who bought the next round. Opening the door, her eyes sparkled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. 

 

Alex could not believe her eyes. Just the sight of the restaurant brought uncontrollable tears trickling down her face. It was not until she felt the salt in her mouth that she realised that she was crying. It felt as though she had never left. The mural was still in its place, even the wine bottles with melted candles and the checker tablecloths were where she had left them. She looked around a virtually empty restaurant; reliving every memory until her eyes landed on the table she had called her own. The temptation was unbearable as she made her way over and sat down, almost afraid that if she did, that it would fade into some grimy new age bar. She sat, and waited for Luigi to come out of his kitchen, then she realised. In 2008, Luigi could be long gone. If he was alive, he would be around ninety now, but that wouldn’t explain the current state of his restaurant. He just had to be alive. A world without Luigi would be unthinkable. He was always smiling; he never had a bad moment. The thought of him fighting with death was frightening. Unable to wait any longer, Alex headed for the bar. Luigi would probably just be cleaning glasses, waiting for his customers. She was obviously overreacting.

 

Alex’s patience was getting her nowhere. Instead, she called into the kitchen.

 

“Luigi? How’s your house rub- wine coming along? People are dying of thirst out here.”

 

Hopefully, that would do the trick. It worked for Gene. Still, she was faced with a closed door and stares from the few other customers. She did however get the attention of a younger man who emerged from the kitchen. He was around her own age, jet black hair, stood just less than six foot tall with a dazzling smile and looks that could charm any woman. Just the kind of man Alex would usually go for, up until three months ago, or a week ago, depending on your definition of reality. Now, she had her sights on an over-the-hill, borderline alcoholic, sexist, chauvinistic, fascist of a man. Indeed, she had lowered her standards, but still she went home to her daughter and empty bed. Burying her head in her hands, her tears of joy turned into tears of loss.

 

“Can I help you, Signorina?” The young man asked, uncomfortable at the sight of puddles appearing on the bar.

 

“Yes, actually. I am looking for a man named Luigi? Where is he?” Alex asked, growing impatient she attempted to get into the kitchen.

 

“I’m afraid Luigi is no longer with us, Miss. I run this place now. My name is Antonio. I am one of Luigi’s son’s. Can I get you a drink?” he asked, gradually becoming more uncomfortable as the sight of tears in the woman’s eyes became stronger and stronger.

 

“I should have known you were related to him. You have the same smile, the same eyes. He was a good man old Luigi. Always looked out for me, I never did say goodbye,” she said, fighting back the tears in her eyes.

 

“Well, he is sleeping now but when he wakes up, I’ll be sure to tell him that. How is it that you know my father?”

 

“When he wakes up? He’s alive?” she exclaimed, a smile appearing on her face.

 

“Nothing can stop my father. He’ll outlive the lot of us he will. You haven’t answered my question,”

 

“It’s a long story. A really long story.”

 

“Okay then, I understand. What is your name?”

 

“My name is Alex Drake. I used to - ”

 

“Drake? Alex Drake? Well, I never thought I would be stood here talking to you. My father has quite a few tales about you, I just assumed he was losing it,” he added, almost mischievously.

 

“Well, I used to live in the flats above us. Some good times we had,” she sighed.

 

“You certainly did. Some good company too, or so I heard,” Antonio said, instantly reminding her of her colleagues - one in particular. Just as she was about to comment, the saloon doors of the kitchen opened, and stood before them, was Luigi. Almost all his hair had gone, but he was still the same man. He still wore his hideous dinner jackets and bow tie. Only this time, he was accompanied with a cane as he stumbled towards his son.

 

“Antonio, you have customers. Go and see to them instead of talking to pretty ladies,” Luigi said, still unaware that Alex was just several feet away. It seemed his eyesight had also left him because there was little half-moon spectacles resting on his chest. Steadily, his eyes rose from the floor until Alex who gave him a huge hug and enveloped him in her arms greeted him. A simple hello wouldn’t do it.

 

“Can I help you, miss?” he asked, slightly confused at the woman hugging him. Alex was utterly confused. Why doesn’t he remember me?

 

“You don’t remember me, do you?” she asked, both hurt and embarrassed.

 

“I remember someone who looked just like you. But that was almost thirty years ago. Are you related to Ms. Alex Drake?” Alex now realised the situation she was in. Alex had not aged, so it would seem impossible for her to be the Alex he knew. As much as it hurt her to act like someone else, she was still glad to see him, after all this time.

 

“She is my mother, my name is Molly,” she said, hoping to sound convincing.

 

“Ah, Molly. Your mother always talked so much about you. It is strange that I have never seen you before. I can’t recall seeing you at the funeral. You look just like your mother. If she was here, I am sure she would be proud,” he said, his eyes had never lost their sparkle in all the years that he had gained. The word funeral had upset Alex. She never thought that the world she created could go on without her. She thought it ended as soon as she left it, which could only mean one thing.

 

“I couldn’t get there, Luigi. My godfather wouldn’t let me go. Didn’t want me to have memories of her like that.” It surprised Alex that she had let those words come out of her mouth. They had flown out effortlessly.

 

“I understand. It was hard, for all of us. One man in particular. I don’t know how he coped.”

 

“A man?” Luigi had Alex’s attention.

 

“Not just any man. Gene Hunt, like I had never seen him before. I have never seen any man in my entire life look as he did; his world came crashing down that day. A part of him died with your mother, Molly. I could see it in his eyes, the sorrow that filled his soul and the tears that welled in his eyes. No one felt the pain that he did. His world had ended just how hers had. He fell apart.” Luigi said, the light leaving his eyes and filling with hurt and sympathy in the process.

 

Alex was stunned. She really couldn’t comprehend how she felt about this news. Gene Hunt was a broken man. The words she never thought she would hear, and it was all because of her. She had suffered, being away from him, but she never thought for one second that he would have the chance to miss her, to mourn her death. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. She wasn’t supposed to feel like this.

 

“So, how is he now? Does he still come here? I know it’s been nearly thirty years.” Alex asked, eager to be reassured that he was doing fine and well.

 

“Since your mother passed away, he couldn’t cope anymore. He spent almost every night here in that seat. He couldn’t let go.” Luigi said, pointing over to their table. “If he wasn’t at work, he was here. This is where he felt closest to her. Your mother was a very special lady, Molly, she meant everything to him. Yes, he moved on, he had to, but he never brought another woman here again, and he certainly didn’t forget her. Most English men have no passion, they’re not the kind of men that tell a woman the things they long to hear, but Mister Hunt could give the Italians a run for their money. He was devoted, in love with the woman of his dreams. But it couldn’t be helped, no one can live forever.”

 

“Well, I am sorry I never got the chance to meet him, he sounds like a wonderful man,” Alex said, fearing the tears that threatened to appear.

 

“Well, since your mother left us, he took her flat. He has being living there ever since. I am sure he would be glad to see you. He doesn’t ever have company, I’m sure he would appreciate it.” Alex’s eyes lit up, he was still here and in my flat! She just had to see him, to apologise if anything.

 

“You know, Luigi, I might just do that. Thank you so much. I can’t thank you enough.”

 

“Anything for the daughter of Alex. Goodbye, Signorina Drake,” Luigi said, watching Alex walk away. As she made her way to the stairs, she prepared herself for the conversation she had been waiting for.

 

“Do you know that lady, dad? Did she tell you her name?” Antonio asked, fully aware that the Alex Drake that his father knew was dead.

 

“I know exactly who that lady is, Antonio. And I know she didn’t come here to see me,” Luigi said, full of mischief.

 

“But father, she said her name was - ”

 

“I know who she said she was, son. Nothing gets past Luigi.” He said, and he was right. Giving his son a small wink, he retreated back into the kitchen.

 

\--

 

As she walked from the basement bar and onto the flat she once inhabited, an object out on the street caught her eye. It was a bright red Audi TT. Smiling to herself, she pressed on, hoping to find the man she had been looking for. It was the longest journey she had ever made. In reality, she was just climbing stairs, but to Alex, she was walking home, to the place she wanted most, each step becoming more and more meaningful. The fact that Gene had been living there meant the world to her, that after all this time, he hadn’t forgotten about her, or about them. She faced the last step and looked at the solid door in front of her. What would she find once the door had opened? Would he be there? Will he know who she is? There was only one way to find out. Taking a deep breath, she clenched her fist and knocked on the door, her whole body trembling in the process.

 

Just as she turned her back, she heard movement behind her. Then it happened. As she turned, she found a man stood, looking as troubled as she did. He wasn't the Gene Hunt she instantly recognised. He stood there, hunched over, wearing a pair of old washed out jeans that were two sizes too big, accompanied by an oversized burgundy woollen jumper. Over the years, he seemed to have lost at least two stone in weight probably depression, and his face had aged tremendously. He must have been about seventy years old, but his face portrayed a man that was well past his best, he looked at least eighty. He was drawn and pale as though life had left his very soul, almost like he had lost the will to live. For a moment, they just stood there, trying to register exactly what had just happened. Alex was looking into her past, hoping for a future with a man in the present. And he was looking at a skinny, sleep deprived woman with a jaw that had dropped several inches. Was she lost?

 

“Gene?” she asked, hoping for some kind of response.

 

“Who wants to know?” his words brought sadness to her soul.

 

“I do. It’s so good to see you, Gene,” Alex said, leeching on to him, hoping to never let go.

 

“What’s wrong with you woman! Gerrof!” he said, desperately trying to shrug her off.

 

“You don’t remember me, do you?”

 

“I’m afraid you need a bit of he-”

 

“Drake?” she said, her words stopping him mid-sentence. He knew that name. The fact that his body twitched meant he knew that name. But where from?

 

“She also went by the esteemed nickname Bollinger Knickers? Bolly? Bolls? The Posh Mouth Tart? Psychobabble?” she said, desperate for him to remember her.

 

“I’m sorry love, but you’ve got the wrong bloke. Now if you’ll excuse me,” he said, and without waiting, he slammed the door in her face in typical Genie style. This man would never change. He was impossible.

 

“Gene, please,” she pleaded, pounding on the door. I love you. But she wasn’t going to give in that easy.

 

“Go away, woman. I’m busy. Go see your psychologist.” Psychiatrist, Gene. There’s a difference. Some things never change.

 

“She was your DI in 1982, Chris, Ray, Shaz and her. You were a team. Please Gene, just open the door,” she said, but still no answer. Upset, she slumped down onto the floor with her back against the door.

 

“Now I know how Sam Tyler felt. You never-” she was stopped by a sudden noise. She then found herself flat on her back, looking at the ceiling of Gene’s flat when his head popped into view, looking directly at her.

 

“Tyler? You knew Tyler? I don’t know what kind of sick joke you’re playing love, but you better get of that arse and piss off or I’m calling the police,” Gene said, picking her up under her arms.

 

“Yeah, he was your DI before the bloke who replaced him. Then she came along,” she said, hoping to jog his memory.

 

“I know who he is, you dozy tart. I worked with ‘im for long enough. Now piss off!” Gene was getting really annoyed now, but she wasn’t going anywhere.

 

Ok, try a different approach Alex. Think!

 

“Gene Hunt. I have reason to believe you are withholding precious information that involves a current case of ours. I may have to arrest you if you do not cooperate,” she said, holding her badge, a smug smile displaced across her face. She would usually be well against all of this, but she was desperate.

 

“Fine!” he said with a grunt, leaving her at his doorstep while he went inside. Probably for a glass of whiskey, thought Alex. She wasn’t mistaken, “You know, that is totally low. You’re the police, you shouldn’t do things like that, breaking in my flat” he said, slightly disappointed with her.

 

“It never stopped you, Hunt. Your idea of entering would be to kick the door down. No one stood in your way. Or so she told me.”

 

“Well, you seemed to have done the job. I have nothing to say to the police, I’ll never forgive that lot,” he said, both angry and hurt.

 

“What do you mean, Gene. I haven’t done anything wrong.”

 

“You just burst into my bloody flat and threatened to arrest me! No, I mean before. Your lot kicked me out in ’82,” he said, the bitterness in his voice becoming stronger.

 

“Why? They finally had enough of Tyrannosaurus Hunt?”

 

“Will you shut up! No, they said I couldn’t work anymore ‘cause of my accident. I was the best thing that ever happened to them, stupid idiots.”

 

“What happened, Gene?” she asked, eager to know why he was kicked out of the force.

 

“If I tell you, will you leave?” he asked, desperate for the crazy lady to leave. She nodded, so he carried on. “Well. I can’t remember exactly what happened, I just remember what Ray told me,” he paused, waiting for her to take in what he was saying as he took a gulp of his whiskey. “Well, I ‘ad an accident. Apparently, I was angry at some lass, she left me. Died like. So, I went after a bloke without thinkin’ straight an-”

 

“Layton,” Alex said, interrupting him, unable to resist.

 

“Yeah, how you know that?” he asked, but didn’t wait for an answer. “So, when I went for ‘im, another bloke shot me in the head an I ended up in hospital. After that, the doc said I couldn’t go back to work. Never got a chance to say goodbye. Didn’t matter anyway, didn’t know who the bastards were. The accident took away all my memories after 1980. I had moved down to London in this little flat, but had no idea why. Then Ray told me about Tyler. ”

 

“Oh Gene, I’m so sorry,” Alex said, leaping up and grabbing Gene into a great hug.

 

“Alright, woman! Calm yer knickers down! Now, that I’ve told yer, can you leave me in peace?”

 

“But, why didn’t he tell you about my mum? About Shaz and the team. About 1981?”

 

“Why, what’s so special about your mum? He said there was no need to know. Said everything ended badly. ‘For the best’ he said. Didn’t believe him like. I got angry ‘cause he was keeping something from me. Wouldn’t tell be about that lass either. So I kinda stopped talking to ‘im. He wouldn’t tell me the truth. I don’t bother with them now. Just me an’ Luigi. Funny bloke that one. Says the strangest things. He’s keepin’ something from me as well, that one. Better off on me own.”

 

Gradually, Alex became aware of her surroundings. Stood in Gene’s living room, surrounded by her past, she didn’t think for one second that it would be the same. But Gene hadn’t changed a thing. Even the calendar that she once put on the wall remained in its place. The walls were still red, even her trusty couch was there. She felt at home. There was no doubt about it.

 

“Did you decorate this flat?” she asked, knowing perfectly well that it wasn’t and hoping to delay leaving.

 

“Nope. The lass who ‘ad it before me did it. The same lass I was tellin’ you about. I thought by keeping it this way I might remember.”

 

“No one should be on their own, Gene. You knew that. That ‘lass’ that died, she knew that too. My mum knew her too, you know? Do you want to know how?” Alex was grasping desperately at straws now.

 

“No. I might not agree with Ray, but I suppose he knew what was right, even if I didn’t agree. I know Ray, but I haven’t the foggiest who you are. I’m trusting my instincts,” he said, trying to shrug Alex away from him.

 

“Well, if you change your mind, here,” she said, a bit sadly, handing him her number. As she passed him the piece of paper, their fingers brushed briefly. A familiar sensation rushed over every inch of Gene’s body.

 

“Alex?” he asked, his voice croaky and aged. He knew her voice, those eyes. Was it really her? It was all coming back to him. Down by the river his Cortina...his wife leaving...trip to London... Arthur Layton...Princess Diana... Edgehampton... Simon Neary... Chas Cale... the car bomb!...Psychobabble... My QUATTRO! 

 

“Gene?” she replied. All of a sudden, her throat was dry and she was rooted to the spot. Unable to say anymore, she just looked at him, hoping for more, trying to read his mind, but it was no use. Whatever did happen to my Quattro anyway? Still, an Audi TT was more than a just a good replacement. Why is she looking at me like that? I know that look. Before she had chance to react, she had been lifted from the ground and swung around by the arms of the man she loved. She felt like she was flying, lighter than air. He hugged her close, trying to forget about the pain that he had suffered.

 

“Oh Alex, I knew you’d come back to me. I knew you wouldn’t leave me. I thought you were gone. I thought I had lost you, Alex.”

 

“I’m… I… My name is Molly Drake. I’m sorry, Gene,” she said, hating the words that were coming out of her mouth. Gene put her down, and looked at her square in the eyes, his hands on her shoulders. He looked sat her like he could see right through her.

 

“Molly Drake had a birthmark right there,” he said, touching her cheek, right where Molly’s birthmark was. How the hell did he know that?

 

“I got it removed,” she said, unconvincingly.

 

“’Course you did, Molly. How stupid of me,” he replied. In truth, Gene wasn’t fooled.

 

“I know its hard, Gene. I still miss her too.” Alex hated lying to Gene, but she had no choice.

 

“You can’t fool me, Alex. I know it’s you. It’s all coming back to me. You’re the girl,” he whispered, managing to be gruff yet tender.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about -” she replied, shakily.

 

“Game’s up, Alex. Admit it. I have met Molly. You’re not Molly,” he said.

 

When? She thought. “How could you have possibly met me? I don’t remember,” she said, now she was the one confused.

 

“We were in hospital, Molly. Looking at your mother. She was in a coma. She’d been shot,” his last words shocked both Alex and himself. Did he know? How? “You explained to me that she was like Sam. That she dreamt a world that wasn’t real.” Gene said, putting every emphasis on the fact that she wasn’t who she said she was.

 

“Gene, I - ”

 

“Molly told me that once you got better in 2008, that you would return to her, and that I would lose you. Well I did, and now you’re back. But Molly told me all this twenty seven years in the future.”

 

Alex was speechless. He knew. HE KNEW.

 

Gene was past himself. He didn’t ever want to talk about Alex once she had gone, but it just seemed right somehow. “I kept telling myself that Molly wasn’t real. When we met, I thought it was in my head. But twenty-seven years later, today, everything is like I saw it. I thought I was crazy when I saw kids in the street wearing hoods up, listening to iPods, and driving Audi TT’s. I thought I imagined that world, but when that year came, its all here. I saw the future. The only thing that was missing, was you. The future I saw, you were in a coma, and Molly was twelve. So, why are you stood here now, looking the same as you always did? It doesn’t make sense. Maybe I am crazy,” he sighed, uncomfortable with the words he had just said.

 

“Maybe you just had a really good guess. I mean, it’s not that different, 2008,” she replied.

 

“You weren’t here. That’s the difference. But now you are. At least admit it.”

 

“Gene, I really can’t explain this. Maybe you need help?”

 

“Something has happened between my visit to the future, and now. Why are you here? Alive? Was what Molly said true? That you really were in a coma and went back in time and met me? Is that what happened? You can tell me Alex. I wont think you’re crazier than you already are.”

 

As much as it pained her to, she had run. Turned around and run. She couldn’t tell him, couldn’t explain. He was old and she was still young, there was no chance of them salvaging potential for a romantic relationship in 2008. Still, Alex couldn’t help but be captivated by the realization that Gene Hunt was real.

 

He was real all along, was all Alex could keep thinking as she made her way down the stairs. He wasn’t a figment. He was real. And she had torn him apart. She could have spared his pain if only she had stayed calm the day Layton had shot her. She could be with him right now, happy. But I have Molly, and I suppose I can still be friends with Gene. It can work out. But Alex knew better than that. Anything with Gene now would just be painful and complicated at best. No, she had chosen Molly. It was the right decision, she tried to convince herself. But why hadn’t Ray told him about me? Surely it’s better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all? But Alex couldn’t really blame him. If anything Luigi had said was true, then anyone would want to forget that. 

 

Breaking her away from her thoughts was her mobile phone ringing. A sound she was unfamiliar with until it started vibrating.

 

“Hello? Alex Drake speaking,” she said, trying to sound cheerful. What if that had been Gene? What if he just heard her say Alex Drake? Bad move, Alex.

 

“Hello, Ms. Drake. Sorry to bother you. This is Mrs. Hodgson, Molly’s headmistress,” she paused, waiting for recognition. Oh, thank God.

 

“Oh, hi there. Is Molly doing ok?”

 

“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. She isn’t here, she hasn’t been all morning. It’s not like her to miss school. Is she okay?”

 

“You must be mistaken. Her godfather dropped her off this -- ” Alex dropped the phone. Evan! Reality had dawned on her.

 

Evan’s got Molly. Does this mean Layton's got his hands on her? Oh God.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

 

It was two a.m., and Alex was still awake. There was too much going through her head for her to relax. She’d faced the reality of an aged Gene Hunt in her own time, her daughter was now in danger, and she had a case to solve on top of it all. She had called the station as soon as she found out Molly was missing, but they didn’t take her seriously. They thought that she was probably with Evan, and it was nothing to worry about. Alex, being familiar with policing, knew better. If she was with Evan, the big question was, where was he? She hadn’t seen or heard from him since he dropped Molly off to school. Did Layton have Molly? Which side was Evan on? Perhaps the more pressing question for her, and the one that scared her most, was, was this the life she wanted?

 

The only good thing Alex had discovered was that Gene Hunt was real, and so was Luigi. But Luigi had just confused her even more. The reality of 1981 – which she had previously believed she had conjured up - had lived on without her, and her colleagues had witnessed her funeral. They – he - would have had to watch her being lowered into the ground, to say a speech, to carry her coffin. So if this all went on, then she must have travelled back in time, and didn't assimilate Sam Tyler's fantasies afterall. She wasn't going crazy!

 

If only it could all change. Everything that happens in the past, affects the present. And everything in the present, affects the future. But in Alex’s case, it was the other way around. If she could make it back, she would change the past, she could save herself and the pain she caused. Then she would have a future with Gene. They wouldn’t have to suffer. He wouldn’t have to suffer. Her conversation with Gene was something that she could not put to the back of her mind. One piece of information that stood out was the accident. Gene said that a man had shot him. A man that wasn’t Arthur Layton. Who was it?, she wondered.

 

Heaving a sigh, she realized that there was no use trying to sleep. Molly was missing. Trying to wash away those thoughts, She got up out of bed and went into the kitchen to make coffee.

 

As she sat down, her mind conjured images of Gene Hunt. Instead of dismissing them, she picked up a pad of paper on the table, and began to draw the thoughts she was having. She pictured him in his office, accompanied by herself. She then found herself leaning over his desk as he walked up behind her. Alex really didn't know what was wrong with her mind. By the time she was finished, she looked upon her doodle and gave a smile. Her illustrations showed Gene Hunt pressed against Alex, thrusting into her. Her breasts spilled onto his desk, were she stood in nothing but fishnet stockings, suspenders and an extremely short dress while he held on to her hips. She was so distracted; she hadn’t even heard the doorbell. Alex got up, got dressed in record timing, and headed for the door to go to the station, pocketing her doodle as she went. She couldn’t rely on Evan to bring Molly back. He might have just taken her out for the day. He wasn’t a bad man, was he? Just as she unlocked the door, a force from the other side pushed it open hard, thrusting Alex to the floor. She watched her world slip away as she fell and hit her head on the table, knocking her unconscious. As she fell, she just caught sight of the man that had opened it. It was Evan.

 

Alex was faced with what could only be a dream. She was outside where several people were seated; Gene, Ray, Chris, Shaz and several faces she recognised from her station. What struck Alex most was that they are all wearing black. Uniform, she wanted to convince herself, but she knew it was more than that. The only other explanation would be a funeral. Then Alex caught sight of the priest and it hit her. She was witnessing her own funeral. It was the fate she tried desperately to avoid, the defeat. The clown had won. It unnerved her to witness something like this, but the worst was yet to come.

 

Gene Hunt had risen to his feet and was standing beside her casket. Taking a deep breath, he began.

 

“Alex Drake,” he said firmly. Then he stopped. It seemed he had trouble finding the words. He shook his head, and started again. “Bolly. I never thought I would see this day come. I certainly didn’t think I would be making a speech, but here I am. You always said that you wanted to go home, to be rid of us, but I never listened. Was this what you meant? I always thought you were here to stay, with me, but I suppose I was wrong.” Gene paused for a moment, his words had escaped him and his mouth went dry. Alex could see that tears were welling up in his eyes, eyes that were surrounded by dark shadows. He struggled to compose himself. “You once said that you couldn’t die, and I believed you. You were invincible, Bolls. Nothing could stop you. You were a ruddy good copper – not that I would ever want to admit it. I used to picture you at 70, still driving me mad with your psychowhatsits. You would never give up. And that’s why we loved you,” he said. ”Why I loved you,” he added.

 

“You were so determined, and nothing would get in your way. Nothing, except that bullet. If it meant that you lived, I would have taken it in a heartbeat, Bolly. Nothing was too big for you to handle, but you never did conquer the Gene Genie.” He exhaled deeply. “I never told you how I felt, Bolly. That’s something I will always regret. We never got our chance at happiness, Bolly. Before you came along, I wouldn’t have believed that happiness was possible for me. You were the light to my soul, my reason for getting up in the morning. You were everything to me. I can’t face a world without you Alex, so to me, you will always live on. Standing here without you just doesn’t feel the same. I’m nothing without you. You may have drawn your last breath here on earth, but you will always be here,” he said, raising a hand to his heart. “Goodbye Alex.”

 

Gene Hunt was spent, drained of all his energy as his head hung from his shoulders as if the world had come crashing down around him. He sat down in his seat, his head buried in his hands. Shaz had handed him her handkerchief, but no amount of cotton could absorb the amount of tears and emotions that were streaming from his eyes.

 

Next, was Ray’s turn.

 

“I was never really good at these things, but you would have known what to do. You always knew what was best, and you brought out the best in all of us. Well, most of us. I think we can all agree that Chris was a lost cause,” he said, trying to lighten the mood. “You may have been a bird, but you were a copper, too. I thought all a woman was good for was washing and ironing and a bit of ‘how’s your father’, but you certainly proved me wrong. I never thought a woman could do a man’s job, but you managed. You did a better job than half the blokes I know. I didn’t always agree with your psychiatry, but it got the job done. So, I want to thank you ma’am. You showed us the way. And that way is forward. So, I shall lead on to Luigi’s and buy a bottle of Bolly in your honour. Cheers.” Ray went back over to his seat and put his arm around his boss.

 

Alex didn’t know how much of this she could take. Never had she realised the big impact that she had made. Alex didn’t know that they cared. She thought they couldn’t care less. How badly mistaken she was. If she knew the amount of despair and grief she would cause, then maybe she would still be there. She wouldn’t have taunted Layton, she would still be alive. She felt a great pang of guilt when she realised the devastation she had caused. She had been selfish; there was no doubt about it. She had looked after herself throughout her life in 1981. All she cared about was getting home, and about leaving them. Never had she thought about what they had wanted or about how they had felt. Just as she thought the speeches were over, Shaz stood and made her way to the front of the crowd.

 

“Ma’am, I will keep this short. Mainly because Chris needs a wee and Ray really needs a drink. But like Ray, I just want to say thanks. Since you arrived, you have done nothing but good deeds. You even saved my life at one point, I only wish I could have done the same for you. You were my guardian angel, ma’am. You were always watching over me. Wherever you are now, I hope you still keep an eye on us all. There is no telling what the boys will get up to, now that you’re gone. They won’t listen to us women. And they certainly won’t listen to a WPC. They think all that I am good for is bringing them tea and pink wafers. So, don’t give up on us, not yet. We still need you, even if you can’t physically be with us. You will always be in our hearts. I will never forget what you taught us - what you taught me. For that, I am thankful. See you in the next life Ma’am, I mean Alex.” Shaz was the only one that didn’t manage to hold it together. She broke down into tears and had to be escorted back to her seat by Chris. Alex really felt sorry for Shaz. She shouldn’t have to cope with something like this.

 

The priest rose from his seat and grabbed a handful of earth and sprinkled it over Alex’s casket and spoke the prayer:

 

“In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God, our sister, Alexandra Drake; and we commit her body to the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless her and keep her, the Lord make her face to shine upon her and be gracious unto her and give her peace. Amen.”

 

Her team watched as her body was lowered into the ground, her final resting place. Slowly, each of them walked away until only Gene Hunt was left. He stared at her coffin; his hands in his pockets and his head hanging from his shoulders, hoping for some kind of movement.

 

“See you in the next life, Alex. Maybe we’ll meet again. If we do, promise me one thing. Promise you’ll say hello. I can’t do this without you, Alex. Please, just let me know you hear me,” Gene’s words brought tears streaming down her cheeks and onto her nightshirt. Just as the tears were absorbed into the material, it started to rain.

 

“That’s more like it, Bolly,” he muttered, and then he walked away with the face of a man that had lost everything.

 

“Alex?” said a familiar voice. But the person that spoke it was nowhere to be found. It was as though the voice was in her head. It sounded like a distant echo.

 

“Alex?” There it was again. This time, it was louder. Slowly, the grass and the sky were disappearing and the cream walls of her house were beginning to emerge. Opening her eyes, she found a concerned looking Evan in the armchair opposite her.

 

“Alex? Are you ok? I came in because there was no answer and found you lying over there.” Was this man for real? Why isn’t Molly with him? Maybe Layton did kidnap her.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. When you opened the door, I was right behind it. I must of fell and banged my head.”

 

“Well, that’s good then. I just came round because the headmistress from Molly’s school called. She said that Molly was there all along. When Mrs Hodgson asked where she’d been, she said she was hiding from a clown. She’s at Lucy’s house now having a sleepover. I know its two o’clock but I tried calling you but you weren’t answering.” A sigh of relief swept over Alex, but there was something else in her gut telling her something wasn’t right. Evan wouldn’t lie to me. Would he? A clown?

 

“Evan, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you. It’s about a long time ago, when my parents died,” she said, watching Evans body language as he digested her words. He was edgy and took a great gulp as he prepared for what Alex was about to say.

 

“Fire away,” he said, questioning her motives for asking.

 

“Its about a man,” she said, pausing for effect, wondering how to phrase her question “If I was to say Gene Hunt, what would you think?” Alex curiosity had gotten the better of her.

 

“I’d tell you I don’t know who he is. A friend of yours?” he asked, still unsure of where she was going with her line of questioning.

 

“Not exactly. What about Arthur Layton?” Alex was treading on dangerous ground, as she noticed sweat forming on his brow.

 

“I would say, ‘lets not talk about this right now Alex. It’s late and I have errands to run in the morning.” He didn’t say no.

 

“But, it’s Sunday tomorrow Evan. You don’t work on a Sunday,” she said, somewhat confused.

 

“Oh, it’s not work. I need to go see a friend. He’s having a few problems and I think I can help him out,” Evan said, not giving much away.

 

“Who? Anybody I know?” Alex's persistence was starting to get on his nerves.

 

“You might have met him once or twice, actually. I really must be going, Alex. Bye” he said, practically running to the door.

 

Right now, all Alex wanted to do was sleep, but the truth of the matter was, Evan was keeping something from her. She had Evan’s word that Molly was safe and she was too tired to question him or his motives again. He didn’t say he knew Layton, but he didn’t say that he didn’t. Alex was confused. He said his goodbyes and left her in peace where she dozed in her armchair.

 

\--

 

Alex awoke with a start and a burst of sheer determination, an element she thought she was severely lacking in 2008. She had a plan of action and wanted to put it in motion; pick Molly up from Lucy’s, go to the station, find Layton and arrest him. Then question Evan. She needed to know, once and for all. To add to her plan, she also had a case to solve - while doing all of this. Alex tried to think of a way that would get her back to 1981, so she could spare the pain she caused. She also planned to take Molly with her, but how?

 

\--

 

It was eleven o’clock when Alex arrived at Lucy’s house. She straightened her clothes and rang the doorbell. One minute later, an elderly man answered the door.

 

“Hi, I’m here to pick up Molly.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Molly, my daughter. She’s a friend of Lucy’s,” Alex said. She figured that his memory was failing, given his age.

 

“I’m sorry miss, but there is no Lucy that lives here,” he said, attempting to close the door, but Alex stopped him by putting her hand in the way.

 

“Molly. Twelve years old. About this height,” she said, trying to demonstrate with her hand.

 

“No one has been at this doorstep since the milkman yesterday.”

 

“Oh sorry. My mistake. Must have got the wrong house. Bye” she said, heading back over to her car. As she sat there, her plan was beginning to suffer. The truth was, Evan was lying. So the question was, why? He had never lied to her before. She must have just got the address wrong. Still not one hundred per cent sure, she put the keys in the ignition and headed for the station.

 

Once she arrived, she sat by her desk and turned the computer on. Instead of investigating the Blitz Club break-in, she took out a large file she had typed up on Arthur Layton. Before she had chance to indulge in her work, she paid a visit to her DCI.

 

“Hello, DI Drake. Take a seat,” he said, gesturing to a chair opposite his own. “What can I do for you?” he asked, surprisingly cheerily, considering it was Saturday.

 

“Well, I have already mentioned about my daughter, sir. I know you think its nothing to worry about, but I’m not so sure. I haven’t seen her since yesterday morning. Evan lied to me about taking her to school and her sleeping out. Can I request that a few officers help me find her? And can you assign the break-in on Sycamore Road to someone else? I have to find her, sir.” Alex said, pleading with him.

 

“Well, I’m not sure that’s a good idea DI Drake. Evan’s trustworthy, I am sure she’s fine.”

 

“But what if she’s not? I need to find her, sir. Now am I going to do this with or without your help?” Alex asked, hoping her forthcoming ness would achieve something.

 

“Okay, I will get our new DI on the break-in, and you and me will go and find your daughter. Sound like a plan?”

 

“Perfect, I’ll get my coat,” she said, leaving his office.

 

“Shall we?” he said, gesturing with his hand towards the door. With a nod of her head, they both stepped out the squad room. On the way out, DCI Reid stopped at the front desk.

 

“Paul, make sure that when DI Carling arrives, he is informed of the case I have assigned him. His old branch said he was lazy but its nearly twelve o’clock. Tell him I want a word when I get back too.” Did he just say Carling?

 

“Right away, Boss. Oh, no need. Here he is now,” Paul said, nodding to the man that was just seconds away from bumping into DCI Reid. It couldn’t be could it? But Alex couldn’t be sure because he had his head down and couldn’t see his face.

 

“Watch it!” DCI Reid said, looking shocked at his new DI.

 

“Huh? Oh, sorry. My eyesight’s going, sir,” he said, focussing on the man in front of him.

 

“Well maybe you should consider retirement. How old are you?” Reid asked, growing more annoyed. Alex still couldn’t see his face because he now had his back to her.

 

“Another year and I’ll be out of your hair. A year was too much of a wait at Fenchurch East, that’s why I was transferred here. Not long left.” Fenchurch East?

 

“Well on your way, and don’t be late again! I’ve left a case on your new desk.”

 

“Right away, Guv,” he said, turning to leave. “Excuse me,” the man said, turning around to face Alex.

 

RAY! Alex’s insides were screaming but she was lost for words. First Luigi, then Gene, and now Ray! She couldn’t believe her luck. How the hell did he make DI? DI Ray Carling had the most puzzled look on his face. Only he blamed it on the heavy drinking he had done the night previous. He merely shook his head and barged past. Was that who I think it was? Nah, don’t be stupid, he kept telling himself. But once he sat behind his desk, all became clear. Opposite his desk, was another with the nameplate Detective Inspector Drake. But DI Drake died, it can't be her. It just can't be.

 

\--

 

“Now, should we take your car? Or mine?” DCI Reid asked, trying to shake Alex of the baffled expression on her face.

 

“Oh, sorry. Yours.” She said, shaking her head, willing the confusion to disappear. Once they sat down in the car, he asked, “Right, where to? School?”

 

“Sure, away we go,” she said, pointing forward through the car window. And sure enough, they were off down the road. Just as Alex began to relax that they were moving forward, they began to slow down.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked, confused at the man sitting beside her.

 

“The lights are on amber,” he said.

 

“So?” she asked, still confused.

 

“Amber means stop,” he said, confused at his DI not understanding the system.

 

“Nope, red means stop. Amber means put your foot down or it’ll change red. We’re police officers, now step on it,” she said. Without realising, she had adapted to Gene’s philosophy, she wasn’t even wearing her seatbelt. She had become reckless like Gene. Reid merely looked at her.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t like to think you were driving with me passenger,” he said, ignoring her request. But for once, Alex missed Gene’s driving. Never did she think she would hear herself think that. Alex missed more than just his driving.

 

Once they arrived at the school, they set up a meeting with the headmistress. She escorted them into her office and they began their chat.

 

“Hello, Inspectors. Is this about Molly?” she asked, concerned looking at Alex.

 

“Yes, it is,” Alex said, “Was she at school yesterday?” Alex asked. She had too many questions and not nearly enough answers.

 

“Didn’t that man explain?” She said, looking puzzled, “the charming looking fellow came up to school and I told him it was just a misunderstanding. I found her in the school field crying. She kept mumbling ‘he’s coming to get me mum. I don’t like clowns’. I spoke to him about getting her help. She seems a troubled child Ms. Drake and he agreed with me,” Mrs. Hodgson said, throwing a concerned look at Alex. He was telling the truth.

 

“Did you see her leave? Did Evan pick her up?” Alex asked, eager to know she was safe.

 

“Oh yes, waved goodbye personally. Evan told me that a psychiatrist was going to pick her up and ‘talk’ to her,” she said, happy that she was getting help.

 

“A psychiatrist? She’s doing fine.” Alex said, annoyed that Evan had made a decision about her daughter without her consent.

 

“Yes. But some of the other mothers didn’t agree. The said he didn’t look like a psychiatrist. But what are they supposed to look like? It’s not like they have uniforms,” she said, merely amused at the other mothers concerns.

 

“What did this man look like, Mrs. Hodgson?” Reid asked, eager to be a part of the conversation.

 

“Well, I didn’t really get a good look. About five foot nine? Long-ish hair, a bit skinny looking.” She had just described most men in London. It could have been Layton, but couldn’t be certain. They could be trawling around London all day. “Oh, and he had a scar on his cheek, about three inches.” Bingo! Whether that was a good thing or not, Alex didn’t know. But if Molly was with Layton, at least she knew where to look.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

 

The tyres screeched as Alex and DCI Reid arrived at the barrage, alongside the Thames. As soon as they had finished speaking to Mrs. Hodgson, Alex had insisted that she drove, and foolishly, Reid stepped aside. The minute she got in the car, she put the keys in the ignition and pulled away in third gear. She slammed her foot down, flat on the accelerator and drove straight through the red light. Reid had regretted letting her drive almost instantly, but didn’t dare tell her. He certainly didn’t think it would make a difference what he said. He wanted to get out, afraid of getting in an accident, but if he asked to, she would probably just throw him out without bothering to stop, for fear that she was too late. When she stopped the car, Reid thought he was going to throw up. It had been the worst twenty minutes of his life.

 

“We’re here,” she said, a mixed tone of excitement and worry infused in her voice.

 

“And where is that exactly?” Reid asked, taking in his surroundings.

 

“This, is where I was shot” she said, her voice shaking. Also where I woke up to find the love of my life. Reid was giving her a strange look, struggling to find the relevance of the location.

 

“And, I believe the man that shot me, has also got my daughter,” she said, reading the look he was giving her, hoping to reassure him that she wasn’t crazy - something she had been doing a lot lately.

 

“Well, lets go find him then,” he said. It was the best he could do to sound enthusiastic, as he reached for his gun.

 

Just as they were about to set off, Alex caught sight of Evan leaning against the barrier, and looking into the murky waters of the River Thames. A look of regret and worry spread across his face.

 

“Evan! What are you doing here?” she asked, confused at him being in this part of town.

 

“Oh, hey there. I am meeting someone here,” he said, shifting his bodyweight uneasily.

 

“Oh yeah, I remember now. Helping your friend with his problems?”

 

“Yeah, something like that. Would you like to meet him?” he asked, searching Alex’s face, hoping she hadn’t figured him out.

 

“Ok. Just a few minutes though,” she said, not wanting to seem out of character, though she was slightly concerned about missing Layton. Then again, she wasn’t sure about Evan. Maybe he’d be the key to getting to Layton.

 

“Brilliant. Follow me,” he said, walking away.

 

\--

 

“So it’s true then,” he said, stepping out of the shadows, catching Alex and her DCI by surprise. “Alex Drake lives on,” he added, not at all threatened by the two guns pointed at his chest.

 

“It will take more than a bullet to stop me, Layton,” she said, hoping to intimidate him.

 

“How about two?” he said, reaching for his gun. The sight of his gun had made Alex feel sick, as that all too familiar seasickness feeling returned to the pit of her stomach. She knew how it felt to be shot by that gun, knew the sound it made as it penetrated her skull. It was a sound that shocked her entire body as she tried to stay strong.

 

“Fat chance,” Alex said, shooting the gun out of his hand as it slid to the far corner of the room.

 

“We’ll see about that,” Layton said, darting his eyes over her shoulder with a slight nod. This did not go unnoticed by Alex, and she spun round on her heels only to be faced with an empty room and her DCI stood just several feet behind her. What she didn’t expect was for Layton to grab her from behind, forcing her to drop her weapon. Before Reid had the chance to warn her, he had been targeted himself. A shot rang out, but not from Layton’s gun. There was nothing Alex could do as she watched her DCI fall to the floor. As he fell, it revealed the man that had shot at him. He stood, the gun still smoking in his hand, looking a bit shocked by his own actions. The man she’d thought she could always counted on was there, standing six foot tall in his sharp grey suit, staring directly at Alex. Evan White. It didn’t look good for either of them. You think I’d know by now to call backup. Frustrated, she tried to break loose, but Arthur Layton merely laughed at her.

 

“Evan, you bastard!” she bellowed, “I trusted you!” Evan just shrugged. He clearly wasn’t the man she thought he was. All along Alex had thought he was a good guy. She thought he had saved her from the car bomb when she was younger, when in fact; he had caused it in the first place. It was Gene that had come to her rescue. Gene. Now there’s a thought. He would have known what to do. Even if she didn’t agree with his methods. If only.

 

“Now that that’s sorted, what should we do now Alex?” Layton asked, his breath so close to her face that it made her shiver with both fear and hatred.

 

“A cup of tea would be nice. Two sugars.” Now Alex was becoming cocky and sarcastic, a trait that had led to her death in 1981. It was something she regretted almost instantly.

 

“Very funny, Inspector. Quite the joker, aren’t you?” he said, clearly annoyed.

 

“Ok then. How many birds does it take to fix a light bulb?” She couldn’t help herself. “Two. One to run around screaming ‘What do I do?’ and one to shag the electrician,” she said, pleased with herself. Where did I hear that? Just as she finished, Layton had hit her across her left cheek.

 

“Not laughing now, are we Alex?” he said, pleased with his efforts.

 

“What do you want with me anyway?” Alex asked. It was a question that had been on her mind since the moment she had been shot in 2008.

 

“Well, it didn’t go as planned the first time,” he said, trying to justify his actions but didn’t answer her question, not completely.

 

“Now, you sit here, be a good little girl,” he said, grabbing her handcuffs and locking one of her hands to a sewage pipe, “while I go and get you some company.” Company?

 

“What do you mean ‘company’?” she asked, but he had already disappeared.

 

“It didn’t have to be this way, Alex,” Evan said, disappointed at the outcome as he sat down beside to her.

 

“I’m well aware of that, Evan,” she replied harshly. She spat as anger built up inside of her.

 

“I just didn’t know what to do. Molly told me about you and your little adventures,”

 

“What adventures?”

 

“1981?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Oh,” she said, disappointed in her daughter. Where was she?

 

“Oh. Exactly,” he said, sighing. “I was afraid, Alex. Afraid you’d find out about your parents. Then last night you mentioned Gene Hunt and I realised that Molly wasn’t lying,” he said. He genuinely seemed unhappy. “So, I had to do something. Arthur asked me if you were out of hospital and when I told him, everything got out of hand.”

 

“So, why wait until now? I mean in 1981, you had your chance then.”

 

“Ah yes. Well, I didn’t know that was you. You were only ten in 1981. I had no idea that was how you would turn out, looking like you do now. And your surname was Drake. How was I to know?” He had a point, but it still didn’t make sense. “Then when you grew up and married Robert Drake, it all clicked into place. It was you all along.”

 

“But, why wait until now?” Alex was becoming infuriated but at least she was getting answers. He stood up and began pacing, back and forth.

 

“Well I didn’t think you knew about your parents. When you were younger, a few days after your mum and dad died, you were playing on the climbing frame I bought you, and you fell off, banged your head. The doctors said you had a little amnesia and you forgot the last week but should recover your memories. So, I told you about your parent’s accident and you hadn’t asked any questions since.” That certainly explained why Alex thought it was Evan who saved her from that car bomb. It all made sense. That was why she never called the Gene Genie, why she didn’t recognise him.

 

“But then when Robert moved in with you, he came across some of my things. I had a newspaper clipping of your parent’s death, and love letters from your mother. The clippings mentioned Gene Hunt saving you. I was frightened in case you figured it out, that your memories would come back, so I warned him. But he didn’t give in, and that’s why he died Alex.”

 

“Ok, so let me get this straight. You watched Alex Price – me, turn into Alex Drake as I grew up. And it was only till I found out about Gene that you did anything about it?” Evan had a lot of explaining to do.

 

“Well, yes. Kind of. You see, I didn’t want to hurt you. The Alex Drake I knew in 1981, I liked. I was, well, attracted to you. But I had you - Alex Price as a child to look after. I never knew you were the same person until later, and it seemed pointless to mention it to you. But you were getting close to finding out. You were putting the pieces together, connecting me and Arthur. It was only a matter of time before you found out,” he said, but still Alex remained confused.

 

“So, all along, before I had my accident, you knew I was the same person?”

 

“Well, yeah. I didn’t need to tell you because as far as you were concerned, I was your Godfather, your friend, and I had nothing to do with Arthur Layton.”

 

“So, basically, you brainwashed me into thinking you were my friend?” Alex couldn’t believe how wrong she had been. He had double crossed her from the very beginning.

 

“No. I was protecting you. I wanted us to be a family.”

 

“You killed my family, Evan!” she was practically screaming at him now. “And then, when I finally moved on and got married, you thought you would kill Robert too? All because you were protecting me?” she added, spitting in his face as the words left her mouth.

 

“I had to Alex. I -” he said, trying to convince her that he had done the right thing.

 

“Oh, please. Where have I heard that one before? I can look after myself,” she replied.

 

“Sure you can. You’re doing a great job,” Layton was back, a small child following in his wake. She stood there; weak and vulnerable, her hands tied together with rope in front of her as she was dragged into the room by a short leash.

 

“Molly!”

 

“Mum!”

 

They both shouted in unison as Alex was finally united with her daughter. Unable to hug one another, they just looked at each other, hoping for all this to end.

 

“Well, this is nice,” Layton said, a smug grin evident on his face, roping Molly in closer. He had everything he wanted.

 

“Mum? Who’s that man? Is he a psychiatrist? And why is Evan with him?” Molly asked, confused by it all.

 

“That man is Arthur Layton. He’s the one that shot me, Molly. Evan is with him because he’s a bad man.” She explained, hoping to not frighten her daughter by putting it as simply as possible.

 

“But why am I here?” she asked. She was truly naive. But even Alex didn’t know how to answer that one.

 

“Good question. Oi! Layton!” she shouted, getting his attention. His expression frightened Molly so she calmed herself down and asked, “Why is Molly here? She’s done nothing wrong.”

 

“Well, I don’t do things by half, Inspector. It’s all or nothing. Both of you, or neither. Don’t you want to be together?” he said, laughing in their faces as they sat there helplessly.

 

“But, why take any of us?”

 

“Why? Why? You really don’t know?” he asked, astounded by Alex’s memory lapse. When she shook her head, he carried on. “Ok, fine. 5th of November, 1981. Bonfire Night?”

 

Alex suddenly realised what he was talking about. It was the day of her shooting.

 

“You were shot that day, Inspector. I watched you fall to the ground. But here you are. So, what I want to know is, why you won’t die?”

 

“Oh, didn’t I tell you? I can’t die, immortal. Sorry to disappoint. No matter how many times you shoot me, I will always win. And you, will always lose.” As much as she wanted to believe that, she knew her fate was near. Might as well go out with a bang.

 

“Well, let’s test your theory then. Evan? Gun!” he demanded. Almost instantly, Evan jumped up like some kind of lap dog and gave the gun to Layton.

 

“I’ve never done good things. I’ve never done bad things. I’ve never done anything out of the blue,” he added while he loaded Evan's gun with his own bullets. Racking her brain, Alex tried to remember where she had heard those words.

 

“Want an axe to break the ice. Wanna come down right now,” she said, hoping she was right. Ashes to Ashes. She just couldn’t escape the 80’s.

 

“Very good Alex.” He said, pointing the gun towards her chest. Molly was traumatised. She was watching what was happening and couldn’t believe her eyes as he targeted her mother. She had to do something. But it was hopeless, she could only move as far as Layton would allow her. She was practically on a lead like an animal. She had to make a decision, and soon.

 

Molly watched in horror as the bullet from the gun, shot out of the barrel, almost in slow motion as it headed towards Alex. Molly couldn’t face it, watching the bullet as it travelled across the room, she mirrored its action and leapt towards her mother, trying to be free of Arthur Layton’s grip. She succeeded, but was rewarded with a bullet gorged into her back.

 

Before Alex could register what was happening, she found Molly buried into her lap, clutching to dear life. Although Molly had succeeded in saving her mother, it was short lived because the bullet was so strong it had gone straight through Molly’s back, and into Alex’s shoulder. Alex tried not to focus on her own pain, but instead, she had to watch as the light left her daughter’s eyes, and feel as the grip on her arms went limp as she stroked her lifeless hair. She had to experience her daughter leaving the world and onto another.

 

“NOOO! MOLLY!” she shouted, but it was too late. She suddenly became aware of her own pain. It was heartbreak. She had lost Molly, she had lost Gene, and she had lost everyone she ever cared about. And it was all Evan’s fault. Her shoulder hurt like hell, but she was still numb from the feeling of losing her daughter. Alex mustered all her strength as she clung on to her last moments on earth, because she was next.

 

Layton watched as Alex slowly lost consciousness as the blood drained from her body, pleased that he had reached his ultimate goal. Evan however, was distraught. He’d thought this was what he wanted, that it was the only thing to do, but was badly mistaken. He ran over to Molly, trying to cradle her in his arms, but he too, was shot. It wasn’t enough for Molly and Alex to be killed. Layton needed Evan gone too. It was too much of a risk that he wasn't willing to take.

 

“I’m happy. I hope you’re happy too, Alex.” These were Arthur Layton’s final words as he pocketed Evan’s gun and walked off with the biggest smile of all. Alex was dead, her daughter was dead, and Evan had died with them. What more could a man want? Little did Arthur Layton know, that Alex Drake was still alive. She had laid there, as her fate was being decided by the God’s above. When she heard the voice of Gene Hunt, “you’re a fighter Bolly, I know you can do it. Fight for me Bolly”, it seemed he had made the decision for her. Just as the sunlight reached Arthur Layton’s skin, a voice called him back, causing him to turn towards the figure looming in the darkness.

 

“No, not quite,” It was the voice of Alex Drake. It appeared that Alex had managed to get her hands on one of her daughters hairgrips and picked the lock. She was standing tall and seemed to have recovered Layton’s gun from the corner of the room. Just as her lips had stopped moving, she pulled the trigger. The trigger that had caused so much heartbreak, so much trauma, a journey of a lifetime.

 

The sound of a bullet being fired rang out that moment as a body fell in response. A body that belonged to Arthur Layton.

 

“Better now,” she said, glad that his torment that was finally over. The sound of the bullet slowly faded as she walked towards her target. She stood over him, looked into his eyes and she watched them close. She had never been so pleased to see a man die. Alex had won. Just as she turned, she caught sight of the face of the clown. But he was a clown without his make up. Standing before her, was Timothy Price. Her father. He was a proud man as he approached his daughter, with nothing but love in his eyes. For months she had been haunted by him, but right now nothing seemed to matter. Her dead father was stood there, hoping to be re-united with her once more as his face broke out into the biggest smile Alex had ever seen.

 

“All is well in Narnia Alex. Time to go home,” he said, opening his arms wide as she ran towards him. She had wanted nothing more in all her life. She loved Gene, but seeing her father again meant everything to her. It was a different kind of love with her father than with Gene - it was mutual. Whereas with Gene, she was the only one in love. Wasn't she? He had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't interested in her. Didn't he?

 

At their moment of contact, the world disappeared and all went white.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

 

 

“What do you mean ‘there’s nothing you can do’?” To his surprise, he found himself waggling his fingers, using air quotes. “You’re in the wrong profession mate, now stop standing around like a stupid twonk and go and get someone who can! NOW!”

 

 

This was the first voice Alex came to recognise as she slowly gained consciousness. Her eyelids remained closed, afraid of what she would discover once she had opened them, but she had heard the voice of the man she had longed to see. It was the voice that had spared her on to conquer Layton, and the voice that brought her to tears. It was the voice of a man she loved. 

 

 

Gene Hunt.

 

 

She was too weak to move and could just hear shuffling around her while Gene was in the background making a fuss – as usual. Even when she did try to move, it was no use. It was as though her body was still attached to her previous life and until she was able to let go, she remained paralysed. She could faintly make out the sounds of muttering between people who could only have been police officers as they coped with the turn of events that had taken place. With her eyes closed, her hearing had improved and it sounded like someone was walking towards her. Those giant footsteps and the sound of his coat flapping around his legs meant it could only be one man. Once he had reached her, he bent down to his knees and she could feel his breath in her face as she was surrounded by the scent of whiskey, cigarettes and musty aftershave. She would have shivered with intense desire, if her body had allowed her to.

 

 

“You’re a fighter, Bolly. I know you can do it. Fight for me Bolly.”

 

 

“Sir, I’m afraid you’re going to have to step away. There is nothing you can do,” a man called in the distance, trying to remove him from her side. No, don’t take him from me again, she thought. Not when we’re this close.

 

“You underestimate me, son. My name is Gene Hunt, you hear me? This woman is not dead. She can’t be. She’s unbreakable, untouchable. This is Bollinger Knickers we’re talking about. She can’t die.” With all his might, Gene wished his words to be true, but it was becoming harder with each passing second.

 

“Sir, she has passed away,” the other voice demanded. “You have to let go.” Gene wasn’t budging.

 

“Listen! Why don’t you go on over to your poxy little ambulance and bring that metal thing with the handles and the curly wire back with you. I’ll shout ‘clear’, bang it on her chest, and she’ll wake up. Think you can do that?” Gene was getting angry now and all the commotion was starting to gather a crowd.

 

“Sir, she’s gone. Come on,” said another man, putting a hand to Gene’s shoulder. 

 

“Gerrof!” he shouted, still incapable of moving his eyes away from Alex

 

“I’m sorry sir. Really, I am, but - ” 

 

That was the final straw. Gene got up and stared the man in the face.

 

“Just you listen to me, Sonny!” He said, prodding the man in the chest. “About an hour ago, DC Chris Skelton called for immediate back up. Instead, you arrived late - as usual, and now look what’s happened. Two of my officers have been beaten to a pulp, left for dead, and my DI is dying on me. And to top it off, you can’t even find the bastards who did it. Now, sod off!” Finally bested by Gene’s sharp tongue and persuasive ways, Alex heard footsteps and assumed the man had left.

 

 

 

When Alex finally found the courage to open her eyes, it seemed her body wouldn’t allow her. So instead, she listened to what Gene had to say.

 

 

“C’mon, Bolly. Fight it. You’re always saying that you have to fight, to fight to live and all that bollocks. Well, now’s yer chance,” he instructed, but it was no use.

 

“For me, Bolly. Please? I, I Lo-”

 

 

“Sir, you really need to leave. Forensics are on their way, to try and identify-”

 

“I know who did this! I was here, too. Remember? Now unless you’re here to help, leave me alone!”

 

“Sir, I’m trying to help you,” he added sympathetically.

 

“No, you’re not! You’re just a nosy old wanker that won’t leave a man alone.”

 

“As you wish, sir,” he replied. Then he left him alone.

 

“Seems you and I can never get a bit of peace, Bolly. Never get the chance to really talk to you,” He said, sighing to himself “Saying that if I did have you on my own, you wouldn’t be doing much talking, not while I was-”

 

 

“Guv?” it was Shaz. By this point, Gene had, had enough, and unfortunately for Shaz, she was in his firing line.

 

“GRANGER! If I hear one more word out your mouth about how I should leave DI Drake alone, you will be outta my station quicker than you can say David Bowie! Now go and see to Chris and Ray!” With his remark, Shaz was almost in tears. She planned to do nothing of the sort, but he didn’t see it that way. He never did.

 

 

Shaz did as she was told and wandered over to Chris and Ray where they were being bandaged up by one of the nurses. It seemed Ray had a broken rib and a bruised cheek, enjoying the attention of the nurses as they worked their magic. Chris however, was badly beaten; his face was black and blue, alongside a bust lip and a nasty gash on his forehead. 

 

 

“Oh, hi Shaz. When did you get here? How’s the Guv taking it?” Chris asked, concerned about his boss.

 

“Look at him, Chris. Can’t you see how he is?” she said, waving over in his direction.

 

“Yeah, I know. I had no idea he would react like this.”

 

“I did,” Ray said, piping up.

 

“How?” Chris asked, wondering if Ray knew something that he didn’t.

 

“She was never just a DI to him Chris. She might have been a bird, but she was alrigh’,” he said, speaking about Alex in the past tense, something they both picked up on.

 

“I didn’t think he actually cared about her though. Not like that,” he explained as he watched Gene cradle her body in his arms. “He’s a mess.”

 

“No, he’s not. He’s in love.” Shaz said, startled at herself for defending him. “How would you feel if the woman you loved got ripped out from under you, and you never got to tell her how you felt?” Shaz’s words gained strange noise from the boys as they exchanged looks. But Chris had some kind of an idea because he had Shaz. Though he did not answer her question aloud, Chris gave Shaz a soft glance with his eyes that reassured her that he would be devastated if she was taken from him. They’d almost been down that road once, if it hadn’t been for Alex.

 

 

“The Guv is not in love, Shaz. He only loved one woman, and even she walked out on ‘im.” Ray said, convinced that Shaz was seeing things that weren’t there.

 

“Why do you think he always sat with her in Luigi’s instead of us?” she asked. This was going to take some explaining, “Why they were always the last to leave the station? Why he stayed over hers two nights ago?”

 

“He kipped at hers?” They both said in unison, and then looked at each other in surprise.

 

“God, are all men so blind?” Shaz said, frustrated at their lack of knowledge. “That night you met Nina, Ray. DI Drake went to bed early, remember?” she said, looking at the pair of them to see if they were following “And then the Guv left. Right?” she said, and both Ray and Chris nodded like school children. Fighting against the will to laugh at them, she continued, “and when DI Drake came in the next day, did you see how happy she was?” 

 

The cogs were turning in their heads, “And the Guv was wearing the same clothes.” She finished, and both Chris and Ray understood.

 

“So, you reckon the Guv’s been givin’ ‘er one?” Ray said, eager to know more.

 

“I don’t think it’s quite that far yet, Ray.”

 

“Oh come on. She’s been gettin’ a fair share of the Guv Love. Have you ‘eard ‘ow many knicker references he makes? He must’a done”

 

“Yeah, well. The Guv deserves a bit of happiness. Well, he deserved it anyway,” Shaz said, correcting her mistake. As everyone agreed, they both looked over to Gene and Alex.

 

 

\---

 

 

“You don’t understand, Bolly, we need you. I need you. Come back to us Alex. Come back to me,” he said, holding her in his arms as he uttered words he never thought he’d say again. She fought for movement, she really did, but even her fingers stood at a standstill despite her best efforts. It was no use.

 

 

“Please Alex, I love you. You hear me? I love you, you dozy tart.” Instead of the gentle words she would have expected, she was still being insulted and shook hard by the impatient man declaring his love at last. Only Gene Hunt was capable of such life changing words alongside an insult and a beating. Typical, thought Alex. He held her as close as he could, allowing crimson stains of Alex’s blood to absorb into his shirt. His head was buried in her head of curls, as she lay there, motionless. He looked up, remembering where he was; in a warehouse surrounded by police officers and ambulance staff who knew him for his fierce temper, his fists and his abusive, no nonsense self. But at this moment in time, Gene Hunt couldn’t care less because he had lost the only woman he had ever loved. He only cared what she thought of him, it didn’t matter what anyone else thought. Though he hadn’t been sure in the past, he could see that it was the truth, now. He could deal with them. They didn’t call him Gene Hunt for nothing.

 

 

“Guv?” Chris said, as he and Ray walked over to their boss, hesitating more with each successive step.

 

“Listen, I know it’s hard. I am not asking you to let go, to forget her, but forensics will be here any moment.” Chris said, hoping not to be the Guv’s next target.

 

“And the press are on their way,” Ray added, knowing Gene didn’t want to be anyway near there once the press arrived.

 

“FINE!” Gene said, getting up for the first time. Instead of leaving Alex, he scooped her up into his arms, and walked out the warehouse, never wanting to let go. Two young officers were approaching, thinking that since there were two of them, they stood more of a chance. How foolish they were. Gene heard them before the men had even opened their mouths. Gene turned on his heel, still refusing to let go of Alex, gave a frightful scowl and burnt a deathly stare into their eyes, making them fear for their own lives, and the young officers quite literally ran away.

 

 

Deciding that Gene needed to be on his own, Ray and Chris made themselves scarce, offering to help hunt down Arthur Layton.

 

 

“Guv, we’re just going to erm…” Ray said, pointing his thumb behind him. For the first time, he looked at his boss and felt nothing but sympathy for him. Ray understood. She wasn’t just a bird he wanted to shag. She was a bird he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Bloody women knew everything! For a moment, they locked eyes, and they both knew what needed to be done, and Gene understood his sergeant. Gene nodded his approval, and then Ray retreated back inside along with Chris.

 

 

“About an hour ago, Bolly, we had a little chat. Remember? About what our dying breaths would be. Well, I never thought for one second they would involve Arthur Layton. How did we miss that anyway? I thought you were checking his file? Must have been distracted, I suppose. It can’t be easy when you’ve got someone as gorgeous as me hanging around. I mean, look at me? A washed-up copper who’s well over the hill and has the shortest fuse ever created. Hard to resist, I know. But you never did look at me, did you? And the one chance I let you in, I went and messed it all up. It’s hard letting you in, Bolls, tellin’ you stuff. I’m always afraid that if I tell you how I really feel, and how great I think you are, that you’ll run away. That I’ll scare you off. Don’t have a problem tellin’ you how much of a tart I think you are, or how much your psycho bollocks pisses me off, though. Somehow, insults are easier to say. I always mean to compliment you every time you enter the room, but the guys would think I was going soft. Every time you say my name, my heart skips a beat. I am happiest when I am with you, Alex.” He finished, almost in tears, still fighting against all odds that she was alive.

 

He had mourned over Sam Tyler, but never like this. They had never found Sam’s body, and it just seemed to slip away. He didn’t want to ever let go of Alex, not now. Not after all the times he tried to get to her. He was going to hold on as long as possible. The only problem was, it was proving difficult. Everyone seemed to be getting in their way. He understood their sympathies, he did, but he refused to listen to them. Sometimes, doing the right thing was extremely overrated. The right thing always ended in the wrong situations. Alex had pretty much offered herself on a plate at one point, but Gene, being Gene had to do the right thing. And look where it got him. He had driven her directly into the hands of Thatcherite Wankers, Danny Moore and worst of all, Evan White. But what puzzled Gene mostly, was that now, he didn’t know what the right thing was. He always seemed to have a red devil on one shoulder, and an angel on the other when it came to making a decision, and the right thing wasn’t always the same on each side. He could always rely on his instincts. But at this moment in time, trusting them was the worst thing he could do.

 

 

Slowly, but surely, everyone inside the warehouse was beginning to evacuate the premises. It seemed that forensics had arrived. At this point, almost everyone was afraid to approach Gene Hunt, but you couldn’t blame them. Every time someone came within a ten-foot radius of DCI Hunt, he unleashed his fury, pushing them to the verge of tears. And when that man was angry, the earth shook at his feet.

 

 

“DCI Hunt,” said a firm voice. Just as Gene was about to snap at him, he tore his gaze away from Alex and found a concerned looking Superintendent staring back at him.

 

“Sorry, Sir. I jus’, I need a few more minutes,” he pleaded, as he got to his feet.

 

“I understand Hunt, really I do,” he said, pausing to phrase his next words carefully. “Sometimes Gene, you have to understand what’s important. Now, I know loosing an officer is hard, and I know you were close, but you have to pull yourself together. Life isn’t fair Hunt, I know that, and you know that. We can’t defeat God’s plan for Alex Drake. You have to accept that and move on.” 

 

 

Don’t listen to him Gene. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Alex thought to herself.

 

 

“Right now, it seems impossible, it will take time, but you’ll manage. I suggest you take leave for a while, until you can pull yourself together,” the Superintendent finished. Just as Gene was about to speak up, he added, “Before you decline my offer, think about it.” And then he left, not waiting for a response, knowing if he did, Gene would turn it down.

 

 

Taking his Super’s words into account, he looked at Alex for one last time. He took off his great black overcoat, and wrapped Alex in a bundle. He slowly crouched down, leaning over her, and kissed each of her eyelids, pausing momentarily to look at her face, before placing a kiss on her cold lips, as a solitary tear ran down his cheek and splashed on to Alex’s cheekbone. 

 

 

Just as his tear made contact with her cheek, she felt her body twitch. Slowly, her body began to react to his touch. She was gaining movement in her fingers and it wouldn’t be long before she would have the chance to kiss him right back. As much as Alex longed for his lips on hers, she still didn’t have the strength and was becoming frustrated at her own desperation. She was pretty sure she could move her arms, but didn’t want to risk losing her strength. Because despite how alive she felt, she was still wounded. The ambulance staff had bandaged her shoulder, managing to stop the bleeding, but she had still lost a lot of blood to begin with. Just as she gained the feeling in her lips, he stopped. Alex could have screamed. He curled his finger and stroked the stray curls away from her face before wiping away the tears he had left behind. He held her close, giving her one last squeeze and Alex wanted to cry. He put his forehead against hers, still hoping for movement, but he was disappointed once again. Alex knew she had to do something. She gathered all her strength, and took her chance. He tore his head away from hers. Looking for his team, his eyes found his Super, and he nodded over to him. And that’s when it happened. 

 

 

Her eyes opened.

 

 

Alex mustered every single ounce of her strength and courage, and grabbed hold of the back of his neck, dragging his head back down to hers as she crashed her lips against his. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, then running through his golden mane, as she treasured the moment they both had been waiting their entire lives for. Separating for mere seconds, Gene looked directly into her eyes as his steely blue gaze burnt into her deep hazel eyes. Her breath was ragged, as was Gene’s, and they just lay there in the middle of the field surrounding the warehouse. Gene looked away for the first time, and found just about every single person looking directly at them; his Superintendent, the whole of CID, everyone from forensics and several members of the press. Faces were full of either pure shock, or the utmost delight. For a moment, everything fell silent as they looked upon the faces of DCI Gene Hunt and DI Alex Drake. So silent in fact, that Gene heard a noise from inside the warehouse. He couldn’t be sure, but then it happened again. Instead of going to investigate personally, he nodded over to Chris and Ray to go and investigate. They understood and proceeded into the warehouse, still trying to shake the image from their heads, as everyone else watched in awe.

 

 

Chris and Ray stepped inside, and into the room where Alex and Gene had been kept, when they came face to face, with Arthur Layton. He just stood there, looking at them with Thomas Clark stood by his side while he puffed a way at his cigarette. Chris and Ray just looked at each other, and then drew their guns in typical western style. Not at all phased, he raised his hand to his lips and took his cigarette away from his mouth and blew smoke in their faces. Chris and Ray couldn’t believe their luck. Ray made to walk towards them, but just as he did, Arthur Layton dropped his cigarette. Everyone present, followed his cigarette to the floor and found that it had ignited the knot of fuses that were attached to the fireworks. The four of them looked at one another and then Chris and Ray fled, diving out of the warehouse and into the open land.

 

 

The attention had now turned to Chris and Ray as they looked on at the warehouse as it blew into a thousand pieces, fireworks exploding everywhere in all directions. It was magnificent and fascinating as the thousands of fireworks ascended into the sky, filling it with every colour imaginable in all varieties like a work of art. They sparkled, they screamed, they exploded, as everyone with the exception of Alex and Gene ooh’d and ahh’d at the scene taking place in front of them. For a minute, no one seemed to care that one of the most notorious criminals had escaped. They just stood in awe, and amazement.

 

 

Gene and Alex just looked at one another each with lust and love in their eyes. Nothing needed to be said, words had escaped them as the world stood still. In a single instant, Gene pulled her up on her feet and kissed Alex once more. Despite having all of her strength back, she still fell weak at the knees, but that was Gene’s fault. Alex broke the pair of them apart, staring up into the sky.

 

 

“Don’t you want to enjoy the view, Gene?” she asked, as the fireworks reflected in her dark eyes.

 

“I am Bolly.” He said, turning her face towards his with his hands. “I am.” He repeated, looking at her when a smile broke out across his face. He looked so happy that he couldn’t stop her smile from broadening when it met his. He brought his hands down, and into his coat as they stroked the small of her back, rubbing up and down her sides, while their tongues rolled over and over together, as if it was the best thing they had ever tasted. All the while, the fireworks display exploded around them, dancing in the sky.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

 

It was nine fifteen when Alex finally awoke. Upon opening her eyes, she was confronted with three white walls, and a curtain surrounding her bed in a five by seven cubicle. Now that could mean one of two things. Either she had somehow managed to get back to 2008, or that she was in a hospital ward in 1981. She hoped for the latter. In 2008, Alex had nothing left to live for; her daughter was gone, her godfather was a traitor, and she had been sacked from her job without any friends to turn to. But in 1981, she had a family made up of her friends, a great man in her life - who she loved and who loved her back, and she had her job. She had a reason for getting up in the morning, something to live for.

 

Trying not to dwell on the loss of her daughter, she took in her surroundings. To the side of her bed were three small visitor chairs. Draped over one, was a great, black overcoat and a blanket. There was also a steaming cup of coffee on the side table. Looking at the other two chairs, she was faced with packets of crisps, several filthy magazines, and pink crumbs she was willing to bet belonged to pink wafers. It was obvious to her who these things belong to. Her colleagues must have stayed with her through the night, how thoughtful. There was no sign of Shaz’ presence though, but the boys probably had her on tea duty. That girl never got a rest. Alex couldn’t help but wonder where they were though, but she didn’t have to think for too long because Shaz had arrived.

 

“Hi ma’am! Glad you’re awake. The doctors only wanted to keep you in overnight, run some tests and stuff. They still can’t get their heads ‘round the fact that you’re alive. But you’re back now, so, you should be back at work soon. We were dead worried when we found out Layton had you, ma’am. The Guv didn’t know what to do.” Shaz said, noticing the concern in her voice. She made to sit down in Chris’ seat, shaking her head at the sight of all the crumbs and rubbish strewn all over.

 

“Ah, yes. Well, I was worried myself. And where are the three musketeers?” Alex asked, confused at the thought of them not being there.

 

“Oh, well Chris and Ray are taking it in turns to kick the food and drinks machine’s. And the Guv is, well I don’t know where he is. Probably buying you flowers.”

 

“Flowers?! Are you kidding me? He’s probably just gone for a cigarette, Shaz.” Alex replied, astounded at the thought of Gene buying flowers. He wouldn’t know were to begin.

 

“Oh, no. You’re wrong there, ma’am. You made quite an impression on the Guv. I’m not saying he’s soft or anything. He just cares about you, that’s all.”

 

“Thanks Shaz, but I can’t believe for one second that G - ”

 

“Morning beautiful,” Gene said, popping his head through the curtain. “I got you these, I figured most women liked flowers,” he said, before noticing Shaz was sat in Chris’ seat. He fought back the urge to shout at her through his embarrassment and just sat beside her.

 

“I’ll just be out here, ma’am, if you need me. I’ve brought you some spare clothes too, because your other ones were kinda ruined.” Shaz said, making to leave, while picking up Alex’s blood stained clothes. Giving a smile to both Gene and Alex, she left.

 

“Finally,” Gene said, glad that he was alone at last. He had obviously been there all night with not a moment’s peace. His hair was ruffled, his top two buttons of his shirt undone while his tie hung loosely around his neck and the signs of stubble emerging. Completely and utterly shaggable. Resisting the urge, she just smiled.

 

“Morning gorgeous,” Alex replied, reaching for the purple lilies he had been kind enough to bring her. Shaz was right; she really had made an impression. “Thanks,” she said, before pulling him down and kissing him once more.

 

“I could get used to this,” Gene said, smiling into her face.

 

“What? Getting kidnapped, shot and waking up to find me in hospital? No thanks,” she joked, glad of the blooming relationship between them.

 

“Nope, lying here, watching you sleep and being here to kiss you when you wake up. Now that, I could get used to. I want to be the last face you see when you close your eyes, and the first to see when they open."

 

“Good, because I want to kiss you when I wake up. And you should know by now, that I always get my way.”

 

”Your way also leads to being shot, Bolly. Would it kill you to listen to me once in a while?”

 

“Suppose not, but it kills me, not listening to you. I could live with that. But only once in a while.” She said, smirking as she did so. “I’m sorry, Gene. I should have listened to you.”

 

\--

 

Listening in on their conversation was Shaz. She was neatly piling Alex’s clothes up, rummaging through the pockets to make sure they didn’t end up in the wash, when a piece of paper fell out her pocket. Opening it up, Shaz looked upon the familiar contents. Before she had a chance to put it away, Chris and Ray sat down beside her, accompanied by hot chocolate for Chris and beefy crisps for Ray. His reason being, that anything other than beefy crisps would turn him into a bird.

 

“What’s that then, Shaz?” Chris said, blowing the steam from the top of his drink.

 

“Hey, isn’t that the Guv’s doodle? I thought he took it back?” Ray asked.

 

“I didn’t know that DI Drake knew about it?” Chris said, confused at it being in Alex’s possession.

 

“She doesn’t, Chris. That’s the point.” Shaz said, still beaming.

 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Ray said, slowly picking up on the small differences between the two pieces of paper.

 

“I am saying, Ray, that the Guv didn’t draw this. The Guv’s was all screwed up and the corners were torn where he ripped it from the wall. This is folded neatly. I am saying that DI Drake drew this.” She said, unable to contain her excitement.

 

“Bloody ‘ell. They’re exactly the same.” Chris said, raising his voice.

 

“Well, great minds think alike, Chris.” Shaz said mischievously.

 

“Should we tell the Guv?” Ray asked, amused at the new discovery.

 

“Tell the Guv what?” Gene asked, annoyed at the disturbance they had caused.

 

“Nothing, Guv.” They all announced, much to Gene’s amusement.

 

“Are you drinking hot chocolate Christopher?”

 

“Oh, no Guv. It’s Shaz’. Only poof’s drink hot chocolate,” Chris said, hoping not to sound like a ponce. But Gene didn’t care, he had caught a glimpse of the piece of paper in Shaz’ lap.

 

“What’s that then, Granger?” he asked.

 

“What this? Oh noth-” she began, but it was too late, he had snatched it back.

 

Gene slowly unfolded the drawing, where he caught sight at what they were all talking about. His eyes grew wider as he took in the detail. What he didn’t understand, was how it came into their possession. As far as Gene knew, it was in the breast pocket of his jacket. He certainly couldn’t remember drawing another one identical. He had drawn plenty similar looking, but no more like that.

 

“Where did you find this, Granger?” he asked, still confused.

 

“It was err, in the err, in-“ Shaz said, sheepishly.

 

“Shaz found it in DI Drake’s jeans, Guv” Ray said, saving Shaz from embarrassment.

 

“Did she really?” Gene asked, smiling to himself.

 

“Yup. Great minds think alike. Right Guv?” Chris said, nudging Gene, while taking credit from Shaz.

 

“Ah, so it was you lot all along then? It was you lot that went rummaging through my bin?” he questioned, but wasn’t interested in an answer. He couldn’t be embarrassed or angry, because he was thinking the same as the woman in the picture. They both had the mind of a sewer. “I shall hold onto this ladies. Don’t you say another word about this. Especially to Bollinger Knickers. Understood?” Gene wanted to confront Alex himself, not letting them step in and ruin everything, he needed to have a bit of fun with it first. Watching them all nod like schoolchildren being told off, he vanished behind the curtain as Chris, Ray and Shaz sat in giggles just outside.

 

\--

 

“So, what were they talking about Gene?” she asked, trying to block out the giggling from behind the curtain.

 

“What? Oh, nothing. Just a little joke between them,” he said, sitting down on her bed.

 

“So, you didn’t find it funny then?”

 

“Oh, I find it hilarious.” He said, his face still beaming. “So, when do you get out?” Gene said, trying to steer clear of the current conversation.

 

“Five o’clock,” Alex said, sighing. “If I have to stay in this stupid smock any longer, I think I’m going to scream.”

 

“Well, I could always help you out of it, Drake?” he said playfully, reaching his hands around her waist, trying to lift her smock.

 

“Gene! Enough!” she said, giggling like a little girl as he caressed the newly exposed skin. “There’s a time and a place, and it’s not in a hospital bed with three police officers acting like teenagers, three metres away.”

 

“You know what, Bolly? I think you’re right,” Gene said, before sticking his head through the curtain.

 

Upon doing so, he found three police officers with their noses practically in Gene’s face. “Oi! Clear off and get me some fags, Raymondo. Chris, go and find a vase for flowers, and a cup of tea would be nice, Shaz,” he bellowed before turning back around to Alex.

 

”There, that should give us a few minutes,” Gene said, clearly not listening to what Alex had said.

 

“That’s not what I meant, Gene. In case you didn’t notice, I was shot last night.”

 

“Notice? Are you shitting me? I thought you were dead, Bolly. Do you have any idea how I felt? I thought I lost you, Bolls. So, excuse me for wanting to make the most of your body while you’re still here,” he said, still not letting go of her smock.

 

“Well, I will still be alive tonight, Gene. And the day after, and the day after that. You got plenty of time, because I’m going nowhere.” She said, glad that her words were true, trying to lower his hands.

 

“True, Bolly. All very true. But I am not a patient man, Bolls. I have needs,” he said, almost pleading. He had waited long enough and wasn’t willing to give up just yet.

 

“And I promise you, Gene. Those needs will be well and truly met. Just as soon as I get out of here.” Taking his hands away, he raised them up, defeated. There was no way she was going to give in. Stubborn as a bloody mule.

 

“So, any news on Arthur Layton and Tommy Clark?” Alex asked, hoping they were in jail.

 

“Nah. Sorry, Bolls. Apparently, Bonny and Clyde set those fireworks off, and Twiddle Dumb and Twiddle Dee scarpered instead of arresting the bastards. Bloody useless those two.” He said, disappointed at Chris and Ray’s efforts. “Still, if they arrested them, I doubt they would have made it out there alive.” He added, trying not to think about losing his men.

 

“Well, when I get out at five, we’ll go to the station and see what we can find.” Alex said, determined to catch them.

 

“You really don’t give up, do yer Bolly? There is no point in me trying to stop you either, is there?” Gene said, knowing perfectly well she was going to do it anyway.

 

“Right again, Gene. No point at all, unless you want a slap for getting in my way.”

 

“No, I think I’ll pass. Thanks for the lovely offer though.” He said sarcastically.

 

“My pleasure.”

 

\--

 

“Sorry, Guv. We got these,” Chris said, upon returning with Shaz and Ray with the vase, cigarettes and tea.

 

“Thanks, Shaz.” Alex said, taking the polystyrene cup from her as Gene snatched the cigarettes from Ray.

 

All three of them were still just stood there, looking from Alex to Gene, and back again, still smirking.

 

“Something funny, Ray?” she asked, suspicious of the looks they were all giving.

 

“What? Oh no ma’am. Nothing at all.” He said, before the others burst into laughter, while trying to cover it with violent coughs.

 

“Oh yeah?” she said, raising an eyebrow. “You know. You should get that cough checked out, Chris. Sounds nasty.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right, ma’am. I should get a physical. Isn’t that right Guv?” Chris asked, winking at Gene.

 

“Indeed, Christopher. I might even do it myself,” Gene threatened through gritted teeth, hoping to frighten his detective constable.

 

“But don’t bend him over the desk, Guv, it’s probably just his throat. You might have to examine his chest too.” Ray added, resulting in more fits of laughter. Alex was getting extremely suspicious now, much to Gene’s distaste. It seemed Gene’s efforts to conceal the matter, were getting him nowhere. He was going to kill them once he got the chance, but his team couldn’t resist.

 

“Ah, Signorina Drake, welcome back.” Luigi said, dropping his bags on the table.

 

“What are you doing here Luigi?” Gene asked, disturbed by all the company. It’s starting to look like a scene from Life of Brian in here. On the plus side, Luigi had just saved the lives of his team.

 

“Well, I heard Ms. Drake was in hospital. You can’t expect her to eat that dreadful food Signor,” he said, opening the carrier bags to find steaming cartons of food. “I brought Paella and Spaghetti Bolognese. I know how much you like it, Signorina.” He said, that playful look in his eye.

 

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Luigi,” Alex said, pleased at all the company and attention.

 

“Gene, give Luigi your seat, and you can eat with us all, Luigi.”

 

“Gratzi, Mz Drake, but I’m afraid I can’t stay. I have left my wife in charge, and she has to look after Antonio. Teenagers are very difficult. Addio everyone,” he said, leaving many faces confused before leaving.

 

“Addy what?” Gene said, but Luigi had already left.

 

“It means goodbye, Guv,” Shaz added, much to Gene and the team’s surprise.

 

“You speak Italian, Shaz?” Gene asked, surprised at the little fact.

 

“Her ex-boyfriend, Pedro probably told her Guv.” Ray added.

 

“Pedro is Spanish, Ray,” she added, leaving Ray slightly flushed.

 

“Oh, so you’ve got a Spanish boyfriend too, Shaz?” Chris asked, uncomfortable at the thought of Shaz with another man. Shaz just looked at Alex, knowing that they would never understand. They were men after all.

 

“Shall we get these open then?” Alex asked, hoping to take the attention away from Shaz.

 

“Good idea, I’m starving,” Chris said, eyeing up the food, licking his lips. Just as Alex passed him a plate, Gene took it away.

 

“You told me you just ate, Christopher?” The use of his full name meant he was in trouble.

 

“I only had a packet of crisps Gu-” but he saw the warning look in Gene’s eyes and understood perfectly. “But it filled me up real nice. I don’t like Paella anyway,” he added for good measure.

 

“What about you Raymond? You hungry?” Gene asked, giving the same threatening stare.

 

“Full as a gun, Guv.” He said, patting his stomach.

 

“I’m not hungry either,” Shaz said, understanding what was going on.

 

“Well if you’re all sure. I mean, there’s plenty to go around.” Gene added, making sure Alex didn’t pick up on anything.

 

“No, we’re sure. Come on, I’m sure there are plenty of nurses you could be chatting up Ray,” Shaz said, hoping that they took the hint to leave, which they understood perfectly and left without a second glance.

 

\--

 

“Gene? You know yesterday?” She began.

 

“Yes Bolls, I believe I do. The day before Monday, and the day after Saturday. I know it quite well. What about it?”

 

“Well, did you say you loved me? Or was I unconscious.” She asked, slightly uncomfortable. She heard it perfectly well, but Gene didn’t know that.

 

“You heard it alright. Don’t know how you heard it, but you did,” he said, proud that he was finally able to speak up.

 

“Well, I just wanted to say that-”

 

“I know,” he said, interrupting her once more. Why does he always have to do that? That’s twice he’s done it now; once in the vault, and now. He had no idea what I was thinking that day. Choosing not to start another argument, she just smiled dreamily at him.

 

“Gene? Do you mind if I get some sleep? We can eat this later. I’m just tired that’s all,” she asked, overwhelmed at all the company and the thoughts, which had taken most of her energy.

 

“Yeah, go ahead. I need a bit of a talk with Chris, Ray and Shaz anyway. I could do with a shower and a shave too. So, I’ll see you later then.” He said, before kissing her on the forehead and leaving her to get some rest.

 

\--

 

Just as he passed the vending machines, he caught sight of his targets.

 

“RIGHT, YOU LOT”, he bellowed, making them jump out of their skin, resulting in Chris dropping his tenth packet of crisps as they turned around to face him. “A word, now!” Never, in all their lives, had his team been so terrified as their governor stormed towards them, face of fury. They were just sitting ducks. Every ounce of colour had drained from Shaz’ face, and Chris and Ray just looked on at him; like two extremely small rabbits caught in the enormous headlights that was Gene Hunt. Each of his targets just looked at one another, completely and utterly petrified. Once he had reached them, all three of them gulped, loud enough for Gene to hear. Instead of putting the fear of God up them, the corners of his mouth began to curl. He was actually smiling. “Fancy a pint, Chris?” he said, putting his arm around Chris, who was shaking so badly. Gene almost laughed. No words that he could possibly say would frighten them anymore than they already were, and by him acting nicely, he was making them even more anxious and more willing to apologise. Gene Hunt was using reverse psychology. None of them even bothered to question Gene. They were too shaken to even talk, let alone question the man responsible.

 

\--

 

As Alex lay there, she was finding it impossible to sleep. The past twenty-four hours was just too confusing. Okay, Layton was dead, something that she was extremely pleased with. He was no longer a threat. Sure, he was dead in 2008, but he was still alive in 1981, but not for long. She had also been reunited with Gene, but had also lost her daughter- the balance of the universe restored. And on top of all that, her father had come to her. His words made her brain ache, ‘All is well in Narnia?’ What did he mean by that? Was 1981 like Narnia? That they were in some kind of parallel universe? Both worlds co-existed? Alex was baffled, but she didn’t care anymore. She was going to stop questioning and comparing the two worlds, and live her life the way she wanted, with Gene. As long as they were together, it didn’t matter where they were.

 

An hour went by, and Alex had given up on getting some rest. She was kidding herself. Instead, she decided to check out early. She summoned the doctor over and got her tests over and done with so she didn’t have to wait around and could meet up with her team. What the doctors couldn’t understand, was where her medical records where; there was no record of Alex Drake anywhere. She quickly made up an excuse and left without looking back.

 

\--

 

“Ah, Luigi my man. Three pints and a…” he said, calling over to Luigi. “What do you want, Shaz?” Gene asked, aware of the new company.

 

“Just an orange juice thanks,” she said, causing strange looks from both Ray and Gene.

 

“An orange juice it is then. You get that, Signor Luigi?” Gene shouted as Ray, Chris and Shaz went to sit down.

 

“Very funny, Mister Hunt. When does Mz Drake get out of the hospital?”

 

“Don’t worry Luigi, she will be back at five,” he said, picking up the drinks and returning to the table.

 

\--

 

“There you go, lads.” He said, settling their drinks down, “It’s been quite a day. Drink up,” he said, practically drinking all of his in one go, and finishing with a big grin.

 

“Don’t mean to pry or anything, Guv, but I don’t think I have ever seen you so happy,” Shaz said, matching his grin.

 

“That’s because I haven’t been this happy before, Granger.” He said, still grinning. “Why you drinking orange juice anyway? We’re supposed to be celebrating,”

 

“It’s too early Guv, and I don’t feel too well. I’ll celebrate when DI Drake comes back.”

 

“Well, don’t expect me to be buyin’. You ‘ad your chance.” Gene said, not fazed.

 

“Why are we celebrating anyway? I mean, Arthur Layton and Tommy got away.”

 

“DI Drake nearly died last night. Excuse me for wanting to celebrate that she’s alive,” he replied.

 

“But Chris and Ray get shot all the time, we never celebrate then,” said Shaz, trying to coax out his feelings for Alex.

 

“Yeah, but this is DI Drake, Shaz. You know the score,” Ray said.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean, Raymondo?” Gene said, who received raised eyebrows from the rest of his team. “What?”

 

“Oh, c’mon, Guv. We know you wanted to get into her knickers from day one.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ray,” said a rather flustered Gene.

 

“Sorry, Boss. My mistake. That doodle must have drew itself.” Ray said, sniggering to Chris.

 

“I didn’t draw it. You think I would do something like that?” He said, each time his face going a deeper shade of red.

 

“Guv, it was in your bin.” Chris said. He really couldn’t get out of this one. Instead of embarrassing himself further, he went over to Luigi.

 

\--

 

“Luigi, give me some of your strong stuff,” he said, hoping for a cure to the ramblings of his team.

 

Handing him a scotch, Luigi asked, “What is wrong with the young lady Signor?” He nodded over to Shaz.

 

“Nothin’, why?”

 

“She doesn’t look very healthy. Is she ok?” he asked, concerned for her. Gene glanced over to her, but couldn’t see anything wrong. She was just pale as far as Gene was concerned. Just as he was about to turn around, Shaz ran in the direction of the toilets.

 

“Probably your orange juice, Luigi. Why are you so bothered anyway?”

 

“Well, I have been seeing a lot of Chris and his lady recently. They seem very happy together, that’s all I’m saying.” But before Gene got chance to question him, he was gone.

 

\--

 

“Ok, ladies. We’ll finish these and its back to the station.”

 

“What’s wrong with Shaz, Chris?”

 

“Dunno, Guv. She’s got a dickey stomach that’s all. Been like that since Drake was kidnapped, must ‘ave knocked the stuffing out of ‘er Guv.”

 

“You’re probably right, Christopher. You know ‘er better than us anyway.”

 

 

It was three o’clock once Alex finally entered the station. Just as she pushed open the large wooden doors, she found a dark, empty squad room. Not even Gene was in his office. The whole place was at a standstill, deserted. Just as she sat down, she heard a giggle. Assuming it was her overactive imagination, she ignored it and opened a file.

 

“Oh my god!” said a voice. She defiantly wasn’t imagining that. Getting up, she walked over to Ray’s desk where the sound was coming from. Peering under it, she found Shaz, Ray and Chris flicking through a black leather book. Gene’s notebook? A look of guilt spread heavily over their features. Just as she was about to look inside, the book snapped shut.

 

“What have you got there, Ray?”

 

“Nothin’ ma’am. Good to have you back. The Guv will be over shortly.” He said, before getting up and running into Gene’s office. Just as she was about to run after him, Chris caught her arm.

 

“Do you know any good restaurant’s, ma’am?” Chris asked, rapidly changing the subject while trying to distract his superior officer.

 

“Why? What’s going on?”

 

“C’mon Chris, I’ve got something to show you,” Shaz said, rescuing Chris from his DI. Each of them practically ran out of the squad room shortly followed by Ray. Curiosity had gotten the better of Alex, and so she stepped into Gene’s office.

 

\--

 

Stepping into his office, she pulled the two sets of blinds down, leaving one set open for lookout, and looked around, trying to find clues as to where Ray had hidden his notebook. She sat in his chair, looking out onto the kingdom Gene called his own, when she noticed the drawer of his desk was ajar. Pulling it open, she found his little black book, identical to the one they were reading. Picking it up, she contemplated opening it, not so sure that she wanted to know its contents. It wouldn’t be harmful in anyway, Ray and Chris had found it funny. Did it matter that she was invading his privacy? Gene wouldn’t keep any secrets from me, would he? The urge to read it was too strong, so she took a deep breath, and flipped it open.

 

‘PROPERTY OF DCI GENE HUNT’.

 

So this must be what he’s hiding. Turning the page, she was faced with:

 

‘DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

 

IF I CATCH YOU, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN.

 

I AM EVERYWHERE. AND DON’T YOU FORGET IT!’

 

That was her first warning, but the sight of it just spared her on. It didn’t mention anything about a woman reading it. Her excitement was too strong to stop now, and so she carried on. Instead of finding what she was looking for, she came across another warning.

 

LAST CHANCE.

 

I MEAN IT!

 

But this didn’t bother Alex in the slightest. The thought of Gene keeping secrets was too compelling for her to just close the book. And over went the next page.

 

BIG MISTAKE.

 

But once she turned it again, she wasn’t disappointed. In front of her very eyes, was a scene that she recognised. In the bottom right corner, a women that could only be described at Alex, was stood in the doorway to Gene’s office. Ok, so his imagination wasn’t nearly as bad as hers, but she was still on that page wearing fishnet stockings, suspenders and an extremely short dress. Curious as to what else he had drawn, she turned the page.

 

Upon turning over, she found a very similar doodle. The two drawing were almost indentical, only Alex seemed to be further away. Looking back at the other, she noticed she was defiantly further away. So, she turned a third page, and found herself further still. What a waste of time! She couldn’t help thinking. But then she remembered Chris, Ray and Shaz looking through it. They weren’t turning each page over like her, they were rapidly flicking through it. Deciding to mirror their actions, she put her thumb at the very back of the book, allowing the pages to quickly free themselves as she slowly moved her thumb forwards, while she peered in the bottom left corner. It seemed Gene Hunt had gone one step further. He hadn’t just drawn doodles, he had created a flipbook. The quicker the page turned, the smoother the actions. The end result had left Alex gobsmacked. It was the exact same scene she had drawn herself, only it had came to life. Just as she was about to view his little slide show again, she caught Chris and Ray peering through the windows of his office with their noses pressed against the glass. They didn’t even bother to try and hide the grins on their faces. Instead, they went back to their desks, their smiles held firmly in place. It seemed that everyone in the station knew about Gene’s little black book – but Gene didn’t know that.

 

“Okay, ladies and gentlemen. If you need me, I’ll be in my office,” boomed Gene’s voice, which acted as her cue to hide his notebook. Just as she closed the drawer, the door to his office opened.

 

“Didn’t hear you come in, Bolly?” he said, kicking the door closed. “I said I was going to pick you up at five. You escape?”

 

“I figured you needed me here,” she said, getting up from her seat as she walked towards him.

 

“Too right Bolly!” he said, holding her close “Now, what are you doing in my office?”

 

“Just looking for something, but it doesn’t matter now. I know where it is. I am just nipping off home to get something,” she said, leaving his office.

 

“If you’re not back in fifteen minutes, I am coming over there.”

 

“Bet he is,” muttered Ray, causing Chris and Shaz to laugh.

 

“Something funny, Carling?” Gene snapped.

 

“No, Guv. Sorry, Guv,” he said, watching Alex pass his desk, winking at him in the process.

 

“What she up to?” Chris whispered, noticing the look Alex gave him. Ray just shrugged and got on with his work.

 

\--

 

Once inside her flat, she rushed over to her wardrobe, searching the contents until she found what she was looking for. In the very back of her wardrobe, was that dress. The dress she had worn when she first arrived, the dress that was featured in Gene’s little book. Tossing it onto her bed, she searched her underwear drawer, looking for her fishnets and suspenders. Alex didn’t know what had come over her. He better appreciate it.

 

Once she had gathered all of her garments, satisfied that she hadn’t forgot anything, she began to get ready. She could just picture the look on his face, knowing that it was worth the effort. After putting on her red stilettos, she stood up straight and looked in her bedroom mirror, pleased with her reflection. Grabbing her cream mack, she wrapped it around her, and set off to the station.

 

\--

 

Just as Alex was about to enter the squad room, she decided to check her make-up and headed over to the toilets instead. Reaching the mirror, Alex took out her handbag and began to apply her mascara when she heard someone wretching their guts up behind her.

 

“Everything ok in there?” she called, but no reply came. Alex being Alex, she opened he cubicle door to find Shaz on the floor grabbing hold of the toilet bowl.

 

“Shaz? What are you doing? What’s wrong?”

 

“Don’t worry ma’am, nothing I can’t handle. Just not been feeling well, that’s all.” She said, wiping her mouth. “What about you and the Guv, ma’am?”

 

“Don’t change the subject, Shaz. C’mon, I’m taking you to hospital, you’re a mess.”

 

“No ma’am, I’m ok. Really ma’am,” Shaz pleaded, trying to be free of Alex’s grip as she pulled her out of the station.

 

“Not until we have got you sorted out, Shaz,” she said, waving her hands in the air, hoping for a taxi to stop.

 

“Ma’am,” she said, worried at the words that were about to come out of her mouth, “I’m pregnant.” This took Alex by surprise. She didn’t think for one second that, that was the problem.

 

“Oh Shaz. Congratulations!” Alex said, enveloping her in her arms. “Are you sure?” she asked, confused that she hadn’t noticed. Shaz looked up at her, and nodded with a little smile and hugged her superior.

 

“That’s great news, Shaz. Let’s celebrate,” she said, walking over the road to Luigi’s.

 

“Chris doesn’t know,” she said, stopping Alex in her tracks. “I only found out this morning. When you were with the Guv in the hospital, me and Chris went to the maternity ward and had a look at all the babies while Ray was with the nurses. They were offering free tests ma’am, so I took one. I found out about an hour ago.”

 

“You’re not going to have an abortion, are you Shaz?” she said, conscious of the worried look on Shaz’ face.

 

“I don’t know ma’am. I’m catholic, and I don’t know how Chris feels yet.”

 

“Well, when your shift’s over, go and talk to Chris, Shaz. I’m sure he’ll be really pleased,” she said, trying to reassure her. Alex considered an abortion when she was younger, but having Molly was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Shaz would regret it; she would be a great mother.

 

“I think you’re right, Ma’am. Come on,” she said, linking Alex as they both walked inside.

 

\--

 

“That was longer than 15 minutes, Bolly.” Gene warned as they entered the station.

 

“Yeah, sorry Guv. I’ll make it up to you,” she said, brushing past him, into his office. As she sauntered past him, the pleat at the back of her mack flashed open, revealing the red material it encased. Unfortunately for Alex, the team caught a glimpse of her dress and looked at one another knowingly. They were in for a treat. Gene followed her in, closed the door, and the mouths of his team opened.

 

“Was that what I think it was?” Chris asked, walking over to Ray’s desk.

 

“I reckon it was, mate. What do you think Shaz?”

 

“That’s definitely the dress Ray. I saw it earlier, the Guv’s in fer a treat,”

 

“Too right, he is,” Ray said, the smirk evident on her face, relaxing in his chair.

 

\--

 

“So, what you got in mind, Bolly?” he said, as she sat in his chair.

 

“Bolly, you’re on my throne,”

 

“My mistake. Want to share?”

 

“No,” he said, picking her up and planting her on his desk.

 

“You know, Gene, I was thinking,” she paused, only to be interrupted.

 

“I know you were thinking, Bolls. You’re always thinking.”

 

“You want to know?” she asked, hoping to get him fired up.

 

“I already know,” he said, so sure of himself.

 

“Oh yeah?” Alex said, annoyed at his self assurance, “What is it that you know exactly, Gene?” she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

 

“Everything Bolly. Everything,” he said, smirking as he picked up his coat.

 

“That’s a bit vague Gene. Care to elaborate?” she said, annoyed at his response.

 

“I know you were shot by Arthur Layton in 2008. I also know that you’re like Sam Tyler. Is that enough?” he asked, smug as ever.

 

“How? I mean, when?” Alex asked, stunned at her new discovery.

 

“Never you mind, Bolly,” he added, tapping his nose as he did so.

 

Reaching beneath her, into the drawer of his desk, she pulled out a little black book.

 

“And I know,” she said, pausing to flick the pages of his book, “About this,” she added, watching the doodles come to life.

 

Gene’s jaw dropped.

 

Pulling himself together, he reached into his coat pocket, unfolding the piece of paper that he had guarded, and waved it in Alex’s face.

 

“SNAP!” he said, grinning.

 

“How the hell did that get there?” Alex asked, shocked that it was in 1981.

 

“More importantly, Bolly. What are you gonna do about it?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

 

Standing up from the desk, she unwrapped her mack, shrugging it from her shoulders and allowing it to fall onto the floor.

 

“I don’t know Gene. What you got in mind?” she asked innocently, as she stood in his office like she had done all those months ago.

 

\--

 

“Oi! You lot. Time to go home to your parents. Off you pop!” he shouted, hoping for a bit of privacy. His team knew exactly what was going on, and they weren’t willing to give up that easily.

 

“But its only 4 o’clock, Guv. We got a few hours to go yet?”

 

“Well, lucky you. I will meet you in Luigi’s later,” he said, desperate to be alone.

 

“I think I’ll stay here for a bit longer, Guv. Not ready to go home just yet,” Ray added, resting his hands behind his head, his legs stretched out in front of him

 

“Yeah, me too Guv. Got a lot of catching up to do. Isn’t that right Shaz?” Chris added.

 

“Sure is. Don’t you worry about us, Guv. We’ll be fine.” She said, clearly having fun at his suspense.

 

“Alright, fine! Here’s a tenner, now piss off!” he said, growing annoyed at his team’s disobedience and having to resort to bribery.

 

“Well, only if you’re sure, Guv.” Ray added, still not bothering to move.

 

“One hundred per fucking cent, Ray,” Gene said, both frustrated and angry.

 

“Come on then kids, best go. Luigi’s awaits.” Ray said, getting up and shrugging on his jacket, much to Gene’s relief.

 

“Bye ma’am. Have fun,” Shaz called, laughing her way to the exit.

 

Once the doors closed behind his team, he went back into his office, glad to finally be alone. Little did Gene know, that Shaz had come back in because she had forgotten her bag. Upon hearing files and papers fall to the floor, she scurried back out again to report her findings.

 

“Shall we?” Gene said, swooping the contents of his desk onto the floor.

 

“My pleasure,” she said, positioning herself at the end of his desk.

 

Just as he walked up behind Alex, there was a knock at the door.

 

“WHAT!” Gene bellowed, angry at all the distractions. Instead of being faced with Ray, Chris of Shaz, Viv stood at his feet.

 

“There’s someone at the desk Guv.”

 

“Oh yeah? What they want?” he said, still shouting at the man.

 

“They’re asking for the Gene Genie, Guv,”

 

“Well he’s not here at the moment,” Gene said, slamming the door in his face. Seconds later, was another knock.

 

“Sir, I said I was going to get you,” he reasoned from the other side of the door.

 

“Fine! Am on me way, two minutes!”

 

“Sorry Bolls, work to do,” Gene sighed.

 

“Who is it, Gene?” Alex said, straightening up and putting her coat back on.

 

“Dunno. You wanna find out?” he said, offering his arm. “We will continue this later.”

 

“Why of course,” she said, linking him as they made their way down to Viv.

 

Walking down the corridor, Alex’s heels echoing down the hall while Gene’s coat flapped against his legs when suddenly, it all felt real. It was happening. It seemed silly that it took a near death experience to bring them together. The strange thing was, it was the first time they were actually together, acting like a real couple. They just seemed perfect together. He knew it, and she knew it. They were unbreakable. And there’s nothing, nothing in the word as wonderful as the one you’ve longed for, dreamed of, ached over, suddenly turning all of their dazzling attention on you. Full beam.

 

Once the desk was insight, Gene could see a little girl’s legs in little ankle socks, swinging from a chair, unable to reach the floor, but nothing else.

 

“Who is it, Skip?” Gene shouted. Upon hearing his voice, the legs sprung into action, landed on the floor and the little girl walked from around the desk. Looking down the long corridor, she looked on at the two bodies approaching. A huge smile stretched across her face from ear to ear as they drew closer.

 

“MOLLY!” Alex shouted, crouching down and opening her arms as wide as possible while her little girl ran towards her, as fast as her legs would take her. Once they reached each other, Alex picked her up, and swung her around until they both fell dizzy.

 

Gene stood back, and watched as Alex’s world became complete.

 

\--

 

Putting Molly down at last, Alex took hold of her hand.

 

“Do you know who this is, Molls?” Alex said, looking up at Gene.

 

“That’s the Gene Genie, mum,” she said, so confident and happy, giving Gene a little wink. Gene replied with a grin.

 

“That’s right. Do you like him?” she asked the all-important question.

 

“Do you mum?”

 

“Yes, Molls. I do,” she said, full of admiration.

 

“Then so do I.” Molly said, her face still smiling.

 

Crouching down to meet her gaze, Gene asked, “Do you want to go and get some ice cream, Molly?” Looking at her mother, she gave another smile and nodded. Gene took Molly’s other hand, and together, all three of them walked out onto the street, as a family.


End file.
